Primus's Blessing
by RaisingHeartExelion
Summary: BOOK 3. Sequel to ATYoS. Stella is forming a mage squad when she receives the news that she is pregnant with Optimus's child. Together with the Autobots, she recruits members to the mage squad during the nine months she is pregnant. What might happen during these months? Find out. RE-POSTED
1. Shocking News

**Hi, guys! Sorry for the delay, but here comes the next book of my TF/MGLN crossover series. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **First Month: September – Shocking News**

I sat in my laboratory in the NEST base and worked with the Devices. I upgraded the Devices I've made so far with the Cartridge System with Raising Heart's help. Thanks to that, the Devices could become more powerful, but they needed suitable Masters to control the power.

I stood up from the chair and decided to take a break. I glanced at Raising Heart and a holographic screen appeared and showed me the time. * _13:35… I've been working for more than two hours…_ * I thought back to the Fallen event that took place two weeks ago. I got sometimes upset when I remembered Optimus's death, but he was back and that's what it counted.

I walked out to the fresh spring air and relaxed my tense shoulders. I still had a hard time getting adjusted to the seasons here since it was the opposite of USA; while it was summer there in August it was winter, or incoming spring, here. I walked around a bit and went towards the Autobot hangar when I felt ill all of a sudden. I covered my mouth with my hand and tried to hold back the vomit, but I couldn't so I walked quickly to a corner and threw up the sour slush.

* _Why…?_ * I thought. * _Why am I having this strange illness?_ * I've been having the illness for two weeks now and I didn't feel any better when I realized it wasn't going to end. And to make it worse, my period was late too. But it was normal that sometimes my period was late or didn't come at all during the month.

I spat out the rest of the vomit and dried my lips with a clean tissue. I stared down at the puddle of vomit in front of me with a small sigh. Since I couldn't really clean up the mess with my telekinesis, I left it there. I turned around and walked back to the Autobot hangar.

The Autobots had been very busy since our encounter with the Fallen. They decided to upgrade themselves with new weapons for the future battles. Something told them the next battle with Megatron was going to be brutal. They needed to be prepared.

I walked into the hangar and saw Ratchet talking with Barricade and StarDivine about something. "Hey, guys", I called.

They turned their attention to me now as I walked over to them. "Hello, Carrier", StarDivine greeted.

"Hey", Barricade nodded. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, thank you", I replied. "And you, guys?"

"Everyone's conditions are well too", Ratchet murmured. "But Ironhide's cannons were thrown off him in the Egypt battle, so I have a big problem repairing them."

I pondered for a moment. "Maybe we need someone who's a good mechanic and can help you with your _operations_."

Ratchet snorted, "Maybe, but I still have Jolt and he's a great assistant."

"But you might need a couple of human hands in difficult cases", I tried to reason with him.

I noticed StarDivine was looking at me strangely, like she was examining me. "Are you really feeling well, Carrier?" she asked.

I nodded quickly. "Yes, of course. Why do you ask?"

"Because…", StarDivine grimaced a little. "You look a little bit pale."

"I always look pale", I said. "My skin is the light-like."

"No, I do not mean it in that way…", StarDivine murmured.

I heard Ratchet sniff the air and then mutter. "Now, this is strange. I don't get the smell whenever she's having her period…"

I blushed when I heard that. When I got my period on my first month working in NEST, Ratchet panicked and asked if I was injured and needed medical attention. I wondered what the fuss was about until I realized he had smelt the blood from my period. I told him it was normal with the female humans and they get it every month, but Ratchet was still suspicious for a couple of months until he got used to it. But he still embarrassed me when he said that out loud when there were people around us.

"I'm either late with my period, or it might not come at all", I told the medical officer Autobot. "So don't worry. Okay?"

Ratchet murmured something under his breathe before he turned back to Barricade to continue their conversation. StarDivine bent down on her servos and knees with her helm in front of me and had worried optics. "You know I worry about you because you are my carrier, Carrier. Just promise me you will tell me if something is bothering you."

I nodded with a small smile and reached out my hand to caress her face plates. "I promise, StarDivine. Just don't worry so much, okay?"

"Okay", the femme Cybertronian nodded before she straightened up herself and joined the two mechs' conversation. I smiled lightly and walked out of the hangar towards my office.

 **Normal POV**

Ratchet glanced at the little female human who walked out of the hangar and went on her own. Barricade and StarDivine noticed the medical officer's strange look.

"Ratchet?" StarDivine said with a low voice.

Ratchet snapped out of his thoughts and turned back to his comrades. "Yes, Star?"

"You have that strange look on your optics", the femme said.

"What strange look?" Ratchet questioned.

"You looked at Stella as if you're thinking she's hiding something from you, doc-bot", Barricade added.

The yellow Autobot shifted his shoulder plates. "I do think she _is_ hiding something." StarDivine and Barricade looked confused. "I smelt something different from her which is not normal…"

"What do you mean by that?" Barricade asked.

Ratchet was about to answer when he shook his helm. "I hope it's just my imagination."

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Stella's POV**

I woke up early in the morning by my alarm clock and the illness in my stomach. I shot up from my bed and ran to the bathroom. I bent down at the toilet and threw up once again. Ever since I had sex with Optimus's bipedal Holoform, I didn't feel as myself. I got sudden mood swings and sometimes needed to throw up in the mornings. My taste for food had changed dramatically too.

I washed my mouth and got rid of the sour taste and brushed my teeth. I needed to google about the syndromes, but something in my brain told me I was pregnant. But I needed proof to be sure.

After searching for information, I decided to put it aside for now and focus on my duty. But something told me I needed to confirm this with a pregnancy test. So when it became lunch-time, I ate very quickly and told William and Robert I needed to make a quick visit in Sydney for particular reasons. They agreed to it, but they told me I had to return back at 13:00 because I was going to have an important meeting with General Morshower through the JCS about my idea for a mage squad and needed permission to form it.

I teleported to Sydney and went to a drugstore and had a bit problem to find the pregnancy tests, so I asked a pharmacist where I could find them. When she showed me the shelf filled with different pregnancy tests and left me alone to help another costumer, I looked through the many selections and picked out a few to read about them. I needed a good pregnancy test and something that could almost guarantee true answer.

I chose the second expensive pregnancy test and paid for it. Thanks to NEST and my work as an ambassador, I had a reasonable income. I exited the drugstore and went to an alleyway to teleport back to the base.

I went to my office/apartment and opened the packet quickly, and read the instructions with focused eyes. After nodding to myself, I grabbed the pregnancy test and went to the bathroom. Doing exactly what the instructions said, I sat on my office chair and waited for a couple of minutes.

A lot of questions emerged in my brain and it almost gave me a migraine. What if I really was pregnant? With Optimus's child? How could I even get pregnant when we all knew male Cybertronians in their Holoforms couldn't make a female human pregnant? How would Optimus react if I told him the news? Would he get happy or suspect me that I slept with a man and cheated on him?

* _No, that's impossible!_ * I shook my head violently. * _The Cybertronians have a great sense of smell, and Optimus and the other Autobots would react immediately if they scented a man's smell on me…_ *

Raising Heart glowed from her place on my leather thread. **"Master! Your meeting will soon begin!"**

I gasped lightly in surprise when I saw the time was 12:58! "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" I stood up from my office chair and grabbed quickly the papers I needed for the meeting. "Thank you for alerting me, Raising Heart."

 **"No problem."**

I ran out from my room and didn't even bother to close the door properly. But that was going to be my second stupidest mistake ever.

 **Normal POV**

Wheelie, the third former Deception, lived for now in the NEST base. He strolled around in the base, and whenever he got the chance, he would surprise a female soldier by humping her leg. The women learned how to avoid him and also give him a kick as punishment, so his armor was often dented, giving Ratchet more job to repair the little Cybertronian.

He was in the same corridor where Stella had her office and noticed the door wasn't closed properly. He knew the woman had a meeting and got a perverted idea immediately. "Oh, I'm so gonna peek-a-look on her undergarments."

Wheelie rolled over to the door and looked at any direction to see if someone else was in the corridor. When he saw the coast was clear, he sneaked into the room and began to search for Stella's undergarments.

He went to the wardrobe and was about to open its door when a grumpy voice echoed in the room. "Hey!"

Wheelie froze when he heard the irritating voice of the medical officer. He turned slowly his helm and laughed nervously.

Ratchet's human Holoform stood at the door and glared at the small Cybertronian with his arms crossed. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"Oh…! I'm just… Umm…", Wheelie stuttered by his words.

Ratchet walked over to the little Cybertronian and picked him up by his helm. "You're _not_ going to sneak into a femme's room and look through her undergarments without permission!"

Wheelie snorted and crossed his arms. "Frag it… But why are you here, doc-bot?"

Ratchet set down Wheelie on the floor. "I needed to speak with Stella, but it seems I just missed her."

"Huh? But, doc-bot, did you forget she's having an important meeting today?" the little Cybertronian asked.

"Really?" Ratchet looked quite surprised and rubbed his temple. "I guess that's true."

Wheelie laughed, "Your memory banks are stopping to work by yer old age!" The reply was a hard hit on his helm by a wrench. Ratchet always had one in one of his big lab coat pockets.

"If you ever say that again-", Ratchet stopped when he spotted something on Stella's working desk. He went over to it and ignored Wheelie's whining and questions. The medical officer saw the packet and the pregnancy test in the middle of the desk. His eyes widened when he saw the result of the test. He picked it up carefully as if it was a very dangerous experiment and needed extremely carefulness, and stared at the stick without saying a word.

Wheelie noticed Ratchet was acting strangely until he saw the pregnancy test between the medical officer's fingers. He wondered what it was when Ratchet picked up the packet and put the pregnancy test inside it. He walked past Wheelie who followed him out of the office, still very confused, and closed the door properly.

Ratchet still didn't say a word while he walked back to his medical bay. He needed to let Optimus know about this. It was going to be shocking news for everyone, but it had to stay first between the medical officer and the Prime.

Ratchet was inside the medical bay, where his vehicle form was parked, and put the packet on a desk before he contacted Optimus through the com-link.

 **::Ratchet to Prime. Come in, Optimus.::**

It took a couple of seconds before the Prime replied. **::Optimus here. What is the matter, old friend?::**

 **::You need to get to the med bay now.::**

 **::Ratchet, I'm right now in the middle of a meeting with Mr. Keller through the JCS. I cannot leave yet.::**

Ratchet sighed, **::Fine, I'll wait until the meeting is over, but you must come to the med bay as soon as possible.::**

Optimus was quiet for a few seconds. **::What is bothering you, Ratchet? You sound so distressed.::**

 **::You will know when you get your aft over here. Ratchet out.::**

Ratchet dismissed his Holoform and transformed to his bipedal form with a sigh. He needed to do something to gather his thoughts before Optimus would come to the medical bay. "I better continue working on Ironhide's filthy cannons…", he murmured.

After waiting 20 minutes, Optimus's giant form walked into the medical bay and felt Ratchet's stressed aura. "Ratchet?"

The medical officer snapped out from his thoughts and nodded as a greeting to the Prime before he transformed back to his vehicle form and activated his human Holoform once again. "We need to talk in our Holoforms."

"All right", Optimus said and transformed to his Peterbilt Semi form and activated his Holoform. "What seems to bother you, Ratchet?"

Ratchet fetched the packet with the pregnancy test and showed it to Optimus. "I found this in Stella's office when I needed to speak with her about her strange illness I smelt from her yesterday."

Optimus stared at the packet and looked back at his friend. "Stella is sick? But what does a pregnancy test to do with her illness?"

Ratchet opened the packet and took out the pregnancy test. "You'll know when you see the result." He handed the stick over to Optimus who grabbed it gently and lifted it up to his face to see a + on the pregnancy test.

The Prime's eyes widened when he saw the small + and almost dropped the pregnancy test, if Ratchet haven't grabbed it and put it back into the packet. Optimus couldn't really comprehend the sudden news and needed to sit down. Ratchet sighed and placed the packet again on a desk before he walked over to the shocking Prime. He put a hand on Optimus's back and rubbed it gently.

"She…", Optimus spoke quietly as he put his face on his palms. "She is…pregnant? But why…? Could it be she-"

"I believe she cheated on you, because we Cybertronians certainly _cannot_ impregnate a femme human", Ratchet interrupted. "We don't have the same DNA code."

Optimus couldn't believe it. "But I thought…she would never do something like that… She is not that kind of femme…"

Ratchet snorted lightly. "We must confirm this with Stella as soon as her meeting is over. I'll send a message to Raising Heart and tell her to come to the med bay ASAP."

Optimus just nodded as answer and let the medical officer take care of the rest. The Prime just stared down at the cold floor with a blank expression.

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Stella's POV**

The meeting went better than I thought. General Morshower gave me permission to form the mage squad and let me choose suitable people, military or civilians, for the Devices. I felt very warm when I knew he trusted me very much to let me make these kinds of decisions.

As soon as the meeting was over, I grabbed my stuff and walked immediately to Maggie. She sat in her own office and looked through the security system when I walked in.

"May I disturb you for a few seconds?" I knocked on the open door.

Maggie glanced up from the computer and smiled when she saw it was me. "Of course, Stella. Come on in!"

I walked over to the working desk and sat down on a chair opposite of her. "So… What can I do for you?" the blonde woman asked me with a business voice.

"Well… I got permission to form the mage squad…", I began. "And I wondered if you want to become a mage and be a part of it."

Maggie's eyes widened when she heard my offer. "S-Seriously…? You want _me_ in your mage squad?"

"Yes, I can feel you have potential to handle magic and have a strong willpower. If you join me, you'll have your own little group to lead."

"I'll do it! I'll join your squad!" Maggie exclaimed happily. "What kind of Device will I have as my partner?"

"It will be-"

 **"Master, you have an incoming voice message."**

"Please play it", I gave the command. The red jewel glowed as it let a recording to activate.

Ratchet's grumpy voice spoke up. " _Come to the med bay ASAP. We have something important to discuss about._ " And that was all.

"Well", I stood up from the chair. "I better go. Ratchet sounded very impatient."

"Leave your stuff here. I'll bring it to your office later", Maggie offered.

"Thank you", I nodded and walked out of the office.

On my small trip to the medical bay, I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Ratchet sounded like he was very angry at me for some reason. Was it because I didn't tell him that I was sick and refused to let him examine me?

* _Oh, shucks! I don't know!_ * I rubbed my forehead in distress. * _But I'll find it out when I reach the med bay…_ *

When I made it to the giant doors of the medical bay, I knocked on them and heard a weak and grumpy "Enter" by Ratchet. The doors slid open and I walked in to see Ratchet and Optimus in their Alt modes and their Holoforms activated. Ratchet glared at me almost furiously while Optimus sat on a chair and looked at me with hurt eyes.

"W-What's the matter?" I asked confusedly. * _Wait! What if they-_ *

Ratchet reached for a stick-looking thing and threw it to me. " _This_ is what's the matter."

I caught the stick and noticed it was the pregnancy test I bought earlier today. I looked at it and saw it was positive!

* _Oh no! Th-They found out! And I'm… I'm…_ *

"How dare you cheat on Optimus like that?!" Ratchet suddenly yelled very loudly which made me flinch. "You two have been together for almost two Earth years, and you have the nerve to sleep with another mech human and became impregnated?!"

"R-Ratchet, please let me explain…", I started, only to be cut off by the angry medical officer.

"There is nothing to explain! Do you know what you have done?! We all thought you were not like the other human femmes on Earth who just sleep with mechs and then dump them for whatever reason!" Ratchet was 100 % furious. I couldn't say anything without being interrupted by him. Optimus just sat on the chair and looked at us with a blank expression, but I could tell he was very hurt inside.

I tried to hold back my tears, but the wall broke when I heard Optimus's weak voice. "Stella… Why?"

"Just…LET ME EXPLAIN!" I cried out loud. That shut up Ratchet from his furious scolding. The two Holoforms stared at me while I felt the tears run down my cheeks.

I clenched my hands into fists as my shoulders shook. "I would never _ever_ cheat on Optimus… I'm absolutely _not_ a whore who sleeps with a guy behind my boyfriend's back…" I glared at the two Holoforms with tear-filled eyes. "I don't know how I became pregnant with Optimus's child, but _if_ I really did sleep with another man, shouldn't you guys have smelt the man's scent on me? Aren't your sense of smell stronger than a human's?!"

The two Holoforms' eyes widened when I turned around, heartbroken, and ran out of the medical bay. I cried all the way to my office and fell down on my bed, crying onto the pillow.

* _How could they think I cheated on Optimus…?_ * I thought. * _I love him so much… But what if he doesn't want to be a father? I don't want an abortion… I don't want to kill my unborn child…_ *

I didn't know how long I've been crying when I heard the door to the office open and footsteps coming towards me. I felt how the bed shifted a little before a gentle hand placed on my head and caressed my hair lovingly.

"Stella…", Optimus's voice spoke up.

"Please, don't say anything", I sobbed. "I understand if you don't trust me anymore, but I would never cheat on you because I love you…"

"Stella… Look at me", Optimus begged.

I turned slowly around and looked up at his face. He didn't look angry or hurt anymore. He looked instead surprised and slightly happy.

"I'm sorry we doubted you, but I really thought you were actually cheating on me", Optimus said. "But you managed to convince me and Ratchet when you spoke about our sense of smell."

I sat up slowly on the bed, looking at Optimus. "Have I ever smelt like another man had been sleeping with me?"

Optimus leant in and inhaled my scent. "No. For as long as we've been together, I've never smelt another mech human's scent on you." He looked deeply into my eyes. "So… Are you really carrying my Sparkling?"

I nodded, "Yes… But if a Cybertronian can't impregnate a female human in the first place, how did I become pregnant?"

Optimus looked down on my abdomen. "Could it be…our theory was wrong right from the very beginning?"

I caressed his cheek. "We might be different species, but if I became pregnant after the last…sex, that proves you male Cybertronians can impregnate different female species. Or at least female humans."

Optimus looked back at me before he embraced me tightly. I put my arms around his neck and put my head on his chest. "Then… I will become a creator… A sire… It's a miracle…", Optimus whispered happily.

I looked at him. "Do you want the child?"

He looked at me as if I was crazy. "Of course I do! I've been longing for a family for a long time. And having a Sparkling with you…is incredible."

I smiled happily and heard his false Spark hum within his chest. "Yes, it's an amazing feeling. I want to keep _our_ child and raise it together, even though the war is still going…"

"But we and StarDivine will protect it together. I promise I will protect you and our Sparkling with my soldiers." I heard Optimus sigh before he sent a prayer to Primus. "Thank you, Primus… Thank you for blessing us with a Sparkling…"

I chuckled lightly. "Do you think it was Primus's blessing that made me pregnant?"

"Maybe", he snickered before he held up my chin and kissed me deeply. I kissed him back when I heard the door to the office open once again.

"Stella, I brought your stuff… Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt-"

We ended the kiss and turned towards Maggie who held my stuff and stood in the middle of the room with red cheeks.

"Don't worry, Maggie", I smiled. "We weren't having sex. Besides, we can't do that for a while now."

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked. "You're having your period?"

I looked up at Optimus. "Shall we?"

"Yes", he nodded.

"Shall you what?" Maggie asked again.

Optimus and I looked at her before I replied. "We're going to be parents."

Maggie's jaw dropped when I told her the news. She just stared at me and Optimus before she shook her head lightly. "S-Seriously…? You two… But how…?"

"A blessing from Primus", Optimus simply answered.

Maggie behaved for a moment before she squealed with utter delight. "This is wonderful news! Oh, I must tell everyone right now!" She dropped my paperwork on the floor and rushed out of the office.

I laughed a bit nervously. "Wow, this is the first time I've ever seen Maggie behave like that."

"Me too, but I wished to tell the others myself about our unborn Sparkling", Optimus murmured. I stood up from the bed with him and grabbed his arm gently. "Then let's go and tell your soldiers that you're going to be a father and StarDivine will become a big sister."

Optimus chuckled and kissed my forehead before we stepped out of my office. But first I used my telekinesis and moved my paperwork to the working desk.

This was going to be nine hard months for me, but I knew I could make it because I had people around me who supported and helped me whenever I needed it.


	2. Presidential Medal of Freedom

**The only change I did here was redoing Dia's Barrier Jacket into Lutecia Alpine's new Barrier Jacket in the MGLN Vivid anime.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Second Month: October – Presidential Medal of Freedom**

Everyone were surprised and shocked when they received the news I was pregnant with Optimus's child, but then they congratulated us and told us if we ever needed help or support, we could always turn to them. When StarDivine heard about the pregnancy, she couldn't help but wipe away an Energon tear from her optic.

The October air was getting warmer, but very refreshing and the weather was perfect for morning training with the newest members of the mage squad, and with our Autobot partners. I flew down in my Barrier Jacket; Aggressor Mode, and Raising Heart in Axel Mode to the ground when the training was over.

"Gathering, everyone!" I commanded as the other mages were a bit out of breaths.

Maggie Madsen's Knight Armor was a black and white battle jacket over a black and yellow mini-dress, with a white Balmoral bonnet, a pair of black shoes with yellow cross on them, and three pairs of black wings on her back. Her Device was a bit complicated. The main Device was Schwertkreuz, a golden cross-looking staff, and the other Device was a brown book called Tome of the Night Sky. Maggie could use Tome of the Night Sky to store her spells and cast them with Schwertkreuz. The magic system for them was Ancient Belka and Maggie's magic color was white. Her Autobot partner was Chromia.

Seth Lydiksen was a young man in 24 years from a poor family in Norway. He had light blonde hair with blue grey eyes and very pale skin. He was already a part of the military when he and William met one day on a mission. When NEST was formed, William asked Seth to join us and he accepted the offer. His spear-looking Device was Strada and had the Modern Belka magic system while the magic color was yellow. The Barrier Jacket consisted of a black shirt beneath a red top, brown pants, a pair of black fingerless gloves and steel shoes, and a white overcoat. Seth's Autobot partner was Jazz.

Ashley Coursce, we sometimes called her Ash, was a 21 years old woman who was half-Greek and half-American. She had dark brown almost black hair and blue eyes that were slightly lighter than normal. She was found by the Autobots and was taken in when Robert realized she was the daughter of a close friend who died in a car accident along with his wife. When I heard Ash had great skills for knife throwing, I decided to let her become Vanisher's, a handcuff-looking Device, Master. The magic system was Mid-Childa, like mine, and Ash's magic color was red. Ash's Barrier Jacket was a dark grey tank top with red buttons, a pink ribbon at the collar, and a grey metal belt around her hips, a black skirt with red and white stripes almost at the edge, a chain hanging out from under the tank top, a pair of black fingerless gloves and a pair of white boots. And the best Autobot partner for her was the Cybertronian cop Barricade.

And our newest recruit, Dia Staris who was 22 years old, came from California, but was half-Latvian and Swedish descent. She had pale skin, copper blond hair that went to mid back and side parted to the left and ice blue eyes. Dia had already experience of using weapons that could be used in combat training, but she became the Master of the Boost Device; Asclepius. Asclepius looked like a pair of black gloves with purple crystals. Whenever Dia used a spell, the crystals glow and stripes would elongate from them. The magic system was a combination with Modern Belka and Mid-Childa, because Dia could summon insect beings to the battlefield. Her closest Insectoid summon was Garyu, a black humanoid insect with a light purple scarf. The magic color was bluish purple. Dia's Barrier Jacket consisted of a white strapless battle suit that was covered by a dark purple strapless jacket with arms that had multiple layers with white frills and a white ribbon in the middle of the jacket with a broken heart clip, long dark purple boots with long white socks coming up to the thighs with frills, and a collar necklace with purple jewels. Dia also had a pair of black ribbons attached on her hair. I asked Elita One to be her Autobot partner and she agreed.

The four of them were exhausted after the morning training, but they had to get used to the magic and I knew it consumed a lot of energy when you were just a beginner because of the Pressure Mode I had explained for them. But the Autobots were not tired at all. Optimus couldn't attend with us today because he had an important meeting with the NEST soldiers to locate roaming Decepticons, so StarDivine took his place.

"That's for now with the morning training", I told the mages. "We'll continue the training later in afternoon, so make sure you've recovered until then."

"Yes, ma'am!" they spoke at once.

I smiled lightly at them. "You're all doing great, but this is just the easy stage. Soon, we need to raise the level if you want to defeat the Decepticons. And as you know, we're going to recruit more members to the mage squad, so I hope you'll teach the newcomers with the knowledge I've shared with you."

"We will do our best, Stella", Maggie replied.

"I'm looking forward to teach the second Summoner how to summon creatures and support the teammates", Dia smiled lightly. Garyu just stood beside her with his arms crossed.

"I'll try my best to teach the newcomers about bind spells", Ashley nodded.

Seth had a small smirk on his lips "It'll be interesting to show some speed and teach them how to maneuver skillfully."

"I have my trust in you", I nodded. "Let's go back to our duties."

"Yes, ma'am!"

We all dismissed our Barrier Jackets and received our normal clothes as our Devices went into their Standby modes. Schwertkreuz turned back into a small gold cross, hanging on a gold chain around Maggie's neck while Tome of the Night Sky disappeared with the Knight Armor. Strada's Standby Form took the form of a blue wristwatch on Seth's right arm with other functions like schedule and mobile phone. Vanisher appeared as a black bracelet with miniature handcuffs on the right arm of Ashley. Asclepius transformed into an accessory with two small purple gems and black wing-shaped ornaments.

The Autobots and I watched how Maggie and the new recruits went on separate ways to do their duties in the NEST base. Maggie was still an analyzer and looked through the security system when we weren't training. Dia and Garyu took care of the weapons we had in the base and sorted the guns, swords, rifles and other weapons, cleaned them and made sure they were loaded with ammunition before practices or real battles. Seth was a NEST soldier, so he had the usual duty with the other soldiers. Ashley taught other soldiers how to use rifles and knife throwing for defense. Robert helped her sometimes with the duty. I was glad to see them feeling great here at NEST, but I worried about their past too. I've heard a lot from them and I couldn't help but feel sorry. I hoped I could make them happy by let them work at NEST and the mage squad.

"Something the matter, Stella?" Barricade asked me.

I looked up to only see him nearby. StarDivine, Chromia, Jazz and Elita One went probably back to the Autobot hangar to spend some time with whatever they wanted.

I shook my head gently. "I thought about the new recruits and their…hard past. I hope I can make them feel comfortable here at NEST and help them whenever they need a shoulder to cry on."

Barricade nodded, "I understand, but don't worry. They are adults, so they can take care of themselves."

"But going through such cruelty… I know how it feels, and it's not an easy feeling", I sighed.

Barricade didn't say anything, but I knew he understood the hard feeling too. He was once a Decepticon and had a hard time with Megatron, Starscream and the others.

I went on my way back to my office to take a nice shower and then continue to create other Devices, but most of them were already finished. Also, Ratchet told me strictly not to overdo myself during trainings now when I was pregnant. I could use Raising Heart until the fifth month and then I had to take it very easy with my big belly.

After I showered, I dressed myself in fresh clothes and walked towards my laboratory when I heard Graham call for me. "Stella, wait!"

I turned around and saw him running towards me waving a letter in his hand. Was it for me?

"What is the matter, Graham?" I asked. I started to sound like Optimus and StarDivine with the polite talking, but I didn't mind.

Graham panted lightly when he had reached me. "You… You've got a…letter from the…President…"

My eyes widened when I heard the news. "What?" Graham handed me over the letter, and correct, the President's name was written on the backside of the envelope. I've never received a letter from the President before, so this had to be very important news.

"Thank you, Graham", I nodded to the soldier. "I must tell this to Optimus and William. It could be something important." The soldier saluted lightly before I ran back towards the Autobot hangar. If I knew the schedule correctly, Optimus's meeting should be over by now.

I ran inside the Autobot hangar and saw my favorite Autobot leader standing in front of the platform where he and William chatted. I climbed up at the ladder and ran over to William. "Boys! Big news!" Optimus and William turned their heads/helms towards me with confused eyes/optics.

"What's going on, Stella?" William asked.

I waved the letter in front of his face. "A special delivery letter from the President!"

"The President?" Optimus mumbled. "What does he want?"

"I don't know, but I wanted to read it here because I feel something big is written on the letter." I opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. I read it line after line until I felt like my eyes would pop out from the sockets.

"Stella?" I heard Optimus's slightly worried voice.

"Un-Unbelievable…", I stuttered.

"What?" William sighed and ripped out the letter from my hands to read it himself. "No freaking way…"

"Could someone please tell me what is written on that paper?" Optimus asked again, but now a bit impatiently.

I couldn't find the words. They were glued in my throat and couldn't come out without stuttering. "I'm… I'm going…to…"

"The President wants to give Stella and Sam a Presidential Medal of Freedom for their heroic accomplishments in Egypt and Mission City", William filled in.

"Presidential Medal of Freedom?" Optimus mumbled.

"It's an award the President of the United States gives to individuals who have made 'an especially meritorious contribution to the security or national interests of the United States, world peace, cultural or other significant public or private endeavors'", I explained.

"You totally deserve it, Stella, but I'm not so sure about Sam…", William said.

"I know what you mean", I sighed lightly. "I helped out most of the time with Raising Heart, and Sam…was almost a supporting character, but he did take care of the Cube and we killed Megatron together in Mission City. And then he revived…Optimus back to life again." I was still uneasy about Optimus's death, but not so much.

"What date is it you and Sam shall go and collect those medals?" Optimus asked.

William glanced back at the letter. "Next week, on the 14. Around 3:00 pm." He handed me back the letter and I put it in the envelope. "So we just have to wait to the 14 then."

I nodded, "Yes, and I'm going to leave a small report to the President about you-know-who."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The day finally arrived after a long week. I actually teleported to USA one day earlier for less complications with the time zone and slept for the night at a hotel. William and Robert were busy at the day, so I went alone to receive the medal.

I was dressed in a black tight mini-dress with grey skirt and silver decorations on the dress. I didn't wear any socks, but I wore a pair of nice black shoes. I decided to have my hair down and use a little make-up. When I was finished, I called for a cab and got to the White House. I was one hour early when I arrived, but I thought it was better to be early than to be late.

I was guided to a room where I could wait for Sam and his company and chatted a little with the President. I was a little nervous at first, but I relaxed and talked about different things with him. I also gave him the report I've been working on last month and the President accepted it.

Half an hour later, Sam, his parents, Mikaela and Leo appeared in the room and then the President led us to his office where he would give the medals to me and Sam.

Sam and Leo were dressed in black suits while Mikaela wore a simple, but nice dress. It was black and a little bit brown at the top, and the collar had several yellow dots.

Leo, being perverted, snuck up to me. "Señorita, you look so gorgeous." I just looked at him with an arched eyebrow. "Your ass is really…" He was about to touch me when I slapped away his hand.

"Behave, young man", I whispered to him. "This is real business."

Leo pouted, "Why are you being so serious?"

"Because I'm _not_ an idiot like you."

Leo groaned as we stepped inside the President's office. By "us", I meant myself and Sam. The others had to wait outside. A photographer was in the office too so he could take photos of us when we would receive our medals and shake the President's hand.

Two boxes with the medals were on the President's working desk and picked up one of them. "Samuel James Witwicky."

Sam stepped forward and took gently the box as he shook the President's hand. The photographer asked them to turn towards him and he took a picture.

"Thank you, man. Great job!" the President smiled and patted Sam on his back. I could see on Sam's expression that he still thought it was just a dream while he was awake. I smiled gently at him when he was escorted out of the office.

"Stella Gyllenberg", the President called my name.

I stepped forward and grabbed the box with both my hands and shook the President's hand as we turned to the photographer for another picture.

"You've been doing a lot for our planet and I hope you will continue to protect the humanity with the Autobots and your mage squad", the President said.

"It is my duty to protect the mankind and I will never leave my position as the ambassador for the Autobots and the leader of the mage squad", I put my right hand on my chest where my heart was.

The President nodded with a big smile and gave me a pat on the shoulder. "Good. And once again, thank you for your work."

I nodded and was guided out of the office where Sam, Ron, Judy, Mikaela and Leo waited for me. Mikaela gave Sam a deep kiss while Judy commented a lot about the box where the medal had been before Sam had put it out. Leo held Sam's medal and stared at it with giant eyes. Ron tried to calm down Judy who kept talking about the box.

We walked out to a hall where there were a few people and a blonde young woman at Sam's age spoke with the important people before she went back to her desk. She had her hair tied up in a ponytail and wore glasses.

Judy still kept talking about the box. "What a gorgeous box."

"Judy, stop talking about the box already", Ron sighed. "We all know it looks great and everything."

Leo gave back Sam his medal and walked over to the blonde woman to flirt with her. Mikaela and I sighed by that. "He never grows up", Mikaela said.

"I'm afraid so", I replied and turned my eyes to Sam. He held his fingers as a gun and pretended to shoot and then blew at the tip of his point finger. I noticed the blonde woman stared at him with interest. Sam noticed her staring and stared to converse with her. Leo groaned when the blonde woman ignored him.

I also heard a small growl from Mikaela beside me. She glared daggers at the blonde woman. I looked at the desk and saw a small sign with the woman's name on.

* _Carly Spencer…_ *, I read the name in my head.

Suddenly, we heard a crash sound and saw that Sam accidently knocked down an expensive lamp. Carly, the blonde woman, gasped at the destruction of the lamp. Sam laughed a bit nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Nice going, Bro", Leo grinned at him.

Sam tried to come up with excuses about the mess he did and kept apologizing, afraid he would get sent to jail for breaking a lamp in the White House. Carly, however, said it was all right before she started picking up the pieces of the lamp.

"Well, are you ready, kiddos?" Ron asked us. "We're going out to eat and celebrate!"

"Sounds good", Sam smiled.

"I'm on it!" Leo licked his lips hungrily.

"Okay", Mikaela had her arms crossed, still grumpy.

"What about you, Stella?" Judy asked me.

"I would like to go, but I need to go back to NEST", I said. "I have my mages to coach and the Autobots are working on locating Megatron. They need my help."

Judy's excited expression turned into a sad one. "Okay then. But I really want you to come with us."

I smiled a bit sadly. "I'm sorry, but I'm a busy woman. I can't help it."

Sam gave me a warm hug. "It was nice seeing you again, cuz."

"You too, Sam", I smiled and hugged him back. I gave everyone a hug before we went on our own ways.

I returned back to the hotel and packed my clothes in my suitcase before I checked out and teleported back to NEST with a medal around my neck.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Seth Lydiksen belongs to** _ **PJ-NCIS-TF-26**_ **.**

 **Ashley Coursce belongs to** _ **Madsluads**_ **.**

 **Dia Staris belongs to** _ **Princess Serenity Angel**_ **.**


	3. Decepticon Activity

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Third Month: November – Decepticon Activity**

It was now the third month of my pregnancy. The air became hotter by each day, but it didn't stop me and the mages from doing our training. My belly had started to grow a little, so I had a little "bump" now.

Today, a new member would arrive with her child and dog to live in the base. She was also going to be a part of the mage squad, have her own Device, and become Ratchet's human assistant. I met her during an interview in the US to recruit people to my mage squad and knew at once she had great capacity.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The mages, Garyu and I stood outside and waited for the chopper with our newest member to arrive. I forewarned the others that our new recruit's daughter was mute because of an accident, so they shouldn't ask her questions. The Autobots were in the Autobot hangar for the meantime before I should introduce them for our new member.

The sound of propellers reached my ears and I looked up to see a chopper flying down to the concrete several meters from us. A young woman, a three years old girl, and a large wolf-st. Bernard dog got out with a few suitcases. The men in the chopper helped a little before they saluted and flew away when the woman and her child were a few meters from the chopper.

I walked towards the woman when she, her child, and their dog walked towards us. The woman let go of one of her suitcases to shake my hand.

"Welcome to NEST, Xireana", I greeted her with a small smile. "I hope the trip went well without problems?"

"Yes, the ride was comfortable and the men treated me and my daughter as if we were VIPs", Xireana smiled back.

Xireana Morimaru was 25 years old with unruly crimson hair and amethyst eyes, and was half-Japanese and half-Irish. She also had a scar across her left eye, which reminded me of Ironhide's scar.

Xireana was raped at 22 and became pregnant with her daughter, Yue, who was three years old and had dark crimson hair and bright emerald eyes. Xireana told me Yue got attacked by a neighbor's Doberman Pincher that had snapped and ruined her vocal cord.

I felt how their dog, Sesshomaru, smelled my legs before he rubbed his head against me. I smiled down at him and patted his head. I saw how Yue hid behind her mother and stared at me with a shy expression.

I smiled and kneeled down. "Hi, Yue-chan. How are you?" Yue kept staring at me while she held onto Xireana's clothes. "Don't be afraid, little one. I won't hurt you. You can trust me." Yue blinked a couple of times before she let go off her mother's clothes and walked over to me. I held out my hand and she stared at it before she placed her own hand on mine. I smiled warmly at her gesture.

Xireana chuckled lightly. "You seem to handle children quite well, Commander Stella."

I let go of Yue's hand before standing up. "Well, I think that's because of mother instincts."

Xireana glanced down at my belly and noticed the bump. "Are you pregnant?"

I nodded, "Yes, I'm in my third month now." I held out my hand towards the rest of the mages. "Please let me introduce the mage squad." The mages walked over to us. Yue hid behind Xireana while Sesshomaru growled lightly at the new people and Garyu.

"Sesshomaru, sit!" Xireana said with a hard voice. The dog sat down on his rear, but still growled.

I introduced the mages one by one. "Maggie Madsen…"

"Nice to meet you, Xireana and Yue."

"Seth Lydiksen…"

"Sup."

"Dia Staris and her Insectoid partner Garyu…"

"Hello."

Garyu just nodded.

"And last, but not least, Ashley Coursce."

"Hi."

"Nice to meet you all", Xireana smiled. "I'm Xireana Morimaru, and this is my daughter Yue and our dog Sesshomaru." Yue waved lightly with her hand while Sesshomaru growled at Garyu.

"Now then, let me show you your apartment where you will live for the time being", I said.

"Okay", Xireana was about to grab one of her suitcases when Seth stepped forward and grabbed it.

"I'll help you", he winked at Xireana.

"Us too", Dia said while she and Garyu grabbed a few bags with Xireana and Yue's belongings.

"I'll go back to my office for work", Maggie informed us.

"Okay", I nodded and watched as she walked back to the base. Ashley followed Maggie's example and went towards the Autobot hangar.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

After an hour of unpacking, I gave Xireana a lab coat before we walked towards the Autobot hangar while I explained some military protocols and told Xireana to make sure Yue stayed away from the training zones at the base. I told the Autobots to stay in their Alt modes and when I would give them a signal they should transform.

Xireana held Yue's hand while we walked into the Autobot hangar with Sesshomaru behind us. Xireana's eyes widened when she saw all the shiny vehicles. She led Yue to Optimus's Alt mode and laid her hand gently on the grill. "This is an amazing Semi!"

I chuckled lightly and I knew Optimus was smiling too by the comment.

"But… Why are normal vehicles in a military base?" Xireana turned back her head to me. "Does someone own them here?"

I took a few steps forward. "Well, you could say they work as camouflage-"

"Hey, don't you dare, you rodent!"

I turned my head quickly at Ironhide's direction and saw Sesshomaru sniff on his tire before he slowly held up his leg to pee! Ironhide quickly transformed and pushed away the poor dog as he aimed his cannons at the animal.

"Ironhide!" I screamed with stern eyes.

"What?!" he spat before he took notice of the paralyzed humans staring at him with widened eyes. "Oops. I blew it." He laughed nervously and put away his cannons as the other Autobots transformed.

I face-palmed with a sigh as I heard the sound of a wrench hit Ironhide's helm. "Ouch, that slaggin' hurt, doc!" Ironhide yelled.

"Suit yourself for losing your temper because a dog wanted to lubricate you!" Ratchet retorted.

Xireana and Yue stood there with widened eyes and the little girl opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out.

"Yo, whatcha with dat gal? She's quiet as a frikin' mouse!" Mudflap said, only to earn a punch from his twin brother.

"She's mute, dumbaft!" Skids spat. "Ya need ta change yer processors!"

"Hey, yer the dumbaft here!" Mudflap yelled back and punched Skids.

"Stop it, both of you!" StarDivine shouted at the twins.

Everything was a chaos now. Sesshomaru barked at the Cybertronians while they argued or had a fight. My patience was soon over and I summoned Raising Heart into her Axel Mode.

 **"Restrict Lock."**

Several pink binds appeared out of nowhere and trapped the bothersome Autobots. "That's enough!" I yelled.

Everyone turned quiet and stared at me. I glared at the Autobots with a strict look. "We have people here who could get hurt if you keep bickering as kindergarten children!"

Sesshomaru still barked, but Xireana yelled at him. "Sesshomaru, quiet!"

The dog lowered his ears and whimpered as he walked back to his owner. Xireana picked up Yue in her arms and glanced at me. "Commander, what…are they?"

I sighed lightly. "I'm sorry. It wasn't meant to be like this. Have you heard about the rumors of the terrorist attack in Mission City two years ago and the latest news from Egypt?"

"Yeah…", Xireana nodded and looked up at the Autobots before her eyes widened. "Wait, you mean-"

I nodded, "NEST stands for 'Nonbiological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty', and the terror attack in Mission City and Egypt were battles between the aliens Autobots and Decepticons. But their race is called…Cybertronian."

"No way… Alien beings…", Xireana gaped. Yue grabbed onto her mother's clothes and had a scared look. I couldn't blame her. She was a child and very young too.

Optimus knelt down in front of Xireana. "I apologize for the uncomfortable situation. Ironhide got lubricated by another dog before and dislikes them since then." I held back my laugh when I remembered Mojo peeing on Ironhide and caused the weapons specialist to almost kill him if Sam didn't step in.

* _Memories… I feel old already_ *, I chuckled to myself with a smile.

"Understandable", Xireana nodded. "Are you maybe…the leader of these robots?"

Optimus straightened up. "Indeed. My designation is Optimus Prime; leader of the Autobots. Allow me to introduce my allies-"

"Wait, where's Sideswipe?" I interrupted when I noticed the Corvette Autobot wasn't in the hangar.

"He's out on his daily ride", Arcee replied.

I groaned as I dismissed Raising Heart and crossed my arms. "I told him we were going to introduce a new member today. I guess one of his hobbies is to annoy me."

" _And_ break the speed limits", Jazz added. The twins snickered lightly in the background, causing Xireana more confusion.

I noticed her glance and nodded lightly. "I'll explain later. Now, time for the introductions."

After a quick introduction, Xireana and Yue got slowly used to the Autobots and I led them to Ratchet's medical bay with said Autobot. Xireana's eyes widened when she saw the giant medical bay.

"Incredible…", she mumbled as she looked up at the yellow Autobot. "So this is where you repair the Autobots?"

"Exactly, femme", Ratchet nodded.

"Before you two start to go into a deep conversation", I said quickly as I dug my hand in my pocket. "Let me give Xireana her Device." I held up a neck-chain with four gold rings hanging on it. "This is Klarwind; your personal Device."

Xireana glanced at the neck-chain with confusion. " _This_ is my Device?"

I smiled lightly. "Did you expect something else?"

"Actually, I thought I was going to receive a similar Device like that staff you summoned back then in the hangar", Xireana said.

"That was Raising Heart, and her Standby Mode is this magenta pearl I have around my neck", I pointed at my

Xireana glanced down at my neck and saw the red jewel. "So such small things can transform into weapons?"

I nodded, "Yes, but yours is a bit different." Xireana grabbed the neck-chain and examined the rings. "As a double doctorate in mechanics and anatomy, you need a suitable Device that can help you with your work. Try to activate Klarwind to see how it feels."

"Is Klarwind the Device's name?"

"Put the two blue jewel rings on both index fingers and other two green jewel rings on both ring fingers, and then say the command "Klarwind, set up"."

Xireana took off the rings from the neck-chain and put them on her fingers. "Klarwind, set up!"

The jewels on the rings glowed and a light in celadon color surrounded Xireana for a few seconds before it slowly died out. There stood Xireana in her Knight Armor, consisting of a white and green dress, a light green waist-attached cape with metal plates on the side. She also wore a light green jacket and gems attached on black boots, and a green hat with dark green decorations on.

Yue stared at her mother with giant eyes, and Sesshomaru walked over to the new mage and smelled her dress before he rubbed his head against her leg.

Xireana looked at herself and caressed the dress to feel its texture. "I like it." She glanced at the rings. "So with the command, I can transform and support the others with my magic?"

"Yes", I nodded. "Klarwind only have support spells programmed, so I hope it's okay."

"It's all right, but what if I'm about to get hurt by an attack?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll teach you the spells later", I said. "Now, I think Ratchet wants to explain how it works to be here at the med bay, so I shouldn't spend more time explaining about Klarwind."

"How do I dismiss Klarwind and my clothes?"

"Just say "Mode release"."

"Okay. Klarwind, mode release."

 **"Ja."**

The rings glowed once again and Xireana received her normal clothes while the rings remained on her fingers. "What language did it speak?" she asked. "It sounded like German."

"Because it _is_ German", I replied. "Klarwind's magic system is Ancient Belka, which makes her speak in German."

"Her?"

"The Devices are not just being mechanical things, but they also have their own thoughts and feelings, so I made sure to add gen-" I got interrupted by Ratchet's coughing, which meant a warning for me. "I'll tell you later."

"Okay", Xireana nodded. I left them there and walked back to the Autobot hangar just when the alarm rang.

"What's going on?" I shouted to Optimus.

He turned his helm to me. "Sideswipe has reported there are Decepticons nearby a local car wash."

"Local car wash? So that's where he went", I mumbled. "Gather the Autobots while I get the mages!" A holographic screen appeared in front of me and I pushed the emergency button to alert all mages at the same time.

"Mages! This is Commander Stella speaking! There is an emergency! Gather at the Autobot hangar at once!"

Soldiers ran around and some of them typed on the computers in the hangar while the Autobots gathered outside under Optimus's command. I saw Maggie, Seth, Dia, Garyu, and Ashley running to us while Ratchet came over to us with Xireana, Yue, and Sesshomaru in his servos. He put them down on the ground before he joined his comrades.

"What's happening?" Xireana asked.

"There are Decepticon activities nearby and we need to prepare ourselves", I said. "But depending on how Optimus command his soldiers."

It turned out Ratchet and Xireana had to stay because Xireana didn't really know how to use Klarwind, but the rest of us would go.

William ran over to me. "It'll take a while for us to prepare our vehicles, so you guys can go ahead."

"All right", I nodded and looked up at Optimus. He heard what William had said to me and nodded.

"Autobots, roll out!"

The Cybertronians transformed into their Alt modes and my mages ran over to their respective Autobot partner to ride with them. We haven't transformed yet to our Barrier Jackets; we had to wait until we had reached the car wash. Dia had also summoned Garyu back into Asclepius before she climbed onto Elita One.

I climbed into Optimus before he drove off with the rest of the Autobots behind us. "I hope no humans got injured", I said to Optimus.

His radio came to life. " _According to Sideswipe's report, they haven't made any moves to hurt the humans…yet._ "

I growled lightly and looked down. "We better get there as soon as possible."

" _We will_ ", Optimus said with determination.

I realized the mages haven't battled any Decepticons before, but I had faith in them. We had been training for a while now, so I knew they were capable to take care of the Decepticons.

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Calista's POV**

I was in the car wash where I always helped out when I saw a silver Corvette driving into the car wash building. I've been seeing the Corvette for a while now and it caught my interest. Half-soaked by the wash water, I walked over to the Corvette when a man stepped out of the car. He seemed to be in his late 20's with short silver hair and blue eyes. He was…hot!

He noticed me and gave me a cocky smile. "Hi, femme!"

I arched an eyebrow in confusion. "Femme?"

"Ah, I-I meant female!" he quickly said with a nervous laugh.

I shrugged lightly and put up my business smile. "Are you here for a car wash?"

"Yes. I would like to have my car shiny and stainless", he grinned back.

"Okay. It will take half an hour to wash the Corvette", I told him. "May I ask your name?"

"Sideswipe."

"What kind name is that?"

"That's my codename in the military."

"You work for the military? With this Corvette?"

"Yeah, it's my baby!"

I laughed lightly by Sideswipe's comment and began washing his car. When I rubbed the sponge on the hood, I swore I felt the Corvette shiver and stopped my movement for a second before I continued. But then I heard a low moan from behind. I looked over my shoulder and saw Sideswipe lean against the wall. He had his eyes closed and seemed to think of something pleasurable.

I continued my work when I suddenly heard a commotion outside. Sideswipe and I looked out through the open doors when an explosion echoed around us.

"What was that?!" I exclaimed and ran out to look.

"No, wait!" Sideswipe shouted.

I ran out and what I saw in front of me froze my blood into ice. There were five giant robots with red optics firing at almost everything, including the car wash building. It was slowly collapsing when I realized Sideswipe was still inside there.

"Sideswipe!" I shouted worriedly.

The Corvette drove quickly out, literally jumping into the air. Then I saw its parts tear apart to transform into another giant robot, but it had blue optics. It held up a pair of swords and rolled on its tires towards the five other robots.

"Get to a safe place, femme!" it shouted.

It didn't need to say that twice as I ran off. But unfortunately, another robot with red optics appeared in front of me and grabbed me.

"HELP!"

The robot with the swords turned around to see me caught when an evil robot punched it right on its face. It groaned and was about to attack when another robot hit it with a gun.

I felt how the robot that caught me began to squeeze me. I groaned in pain and tried to get out of its grip, but it was impossible. "Let go of me, you overgrown trash can!"

"And why should I, human?" it growled and squeezed me harder. I thought I heard how my bones began to crack and I couldn't breathe.

"Help…", I whispered weakly.

Just then I saw several vehicles driving towards us, leading by a Peterbilt Semi with flames. The Semi and a few vehicles, including two motorbikes slowed down and a few people jumped off before the vehicles drove towards us.

 **Stella's POV**

When Optimus and the other Autobots with their human partners slowed down, we jumped out of the Alt modes before they drove faster and transformed. I grabbed Raising Heart and turned to the others. "Mages, are you ready?"  
"Yes!"

We held up our Devices one by one.

"Raising Heart Exelion…"

"Schwertkreuz…"

"Strada…"

"Asclepius…"

"Vanisher…"

The Devices slowly activated as we shouted the command together. "Set up!"

Our clothes got replaced by our Barrier Jackets/Knight Armors while our Devices transformed into their active modes. I was in my Aggressor jacket and received a pair of pink wings on my shoes.

"This is the real thing now, everyone! But don't be afraid! Imagine it as if it's our usual training! Work together with your Autobot partner and everything will work out perfectly!"

"Roger!" the mages saluted before we went towards the battlefield. I saw at the corner of my eye how Dia summoned Garyu from Asclepius and made their way together to the Cybertronians

 **"Axel Shooter."**

Several pink energy spheres appeared in front of me and I pointed Raising Heart towards the Decepticons. "Shoot!" The spheres hit a few Decepticons to distract them as Ashley summoned a red Mid-Childan magic circle beneath her feet.

"Arresting Net!"

Several magic circles surrounded the Decepticons and metallic chained handcuffs flew out of them to bind the evil Cybertronians. Maggie flew up and stood on a white Belkan triangle. She summoned the Tome of the Night Sky and opened the book.

"Approach from beyond, mistletoe branches, and become spears of the silver moon! Pierce them! Petrifying spears, Mistilteinn!"

A few light spears appeared in front of Maggie and shot at the Decepticons, petrifying them into stone.

"Nice shoot!" Jazz cheered. "Our turn, Seth!"

"I'm on my way!" Seth smirked. "Strada!"

 **"Nachladen!"**

Strada loaded two cartridges into his system.

"Luftmesser!"

Seth swung Strada and created blades of wind. The blades slashed a few parts of the Decepticons while Jazz shot them with his gun. Jolt made his way to Sideswipe and helped him up on his tires while the rest of the Autobots took care of the Decepticons.

"Stella, another Decepticon holds a human as hostage!" Dia shouted.

"What?!" I exclaimed and turned my attention to the direction where I had heard Dia's voice.

There in the distance, a Decepticon had a woman in around 28 years with strawberry blonde hair in its servo and the woman seemed to be unconscious.

"We need to rescue her! Dia, can you and Garyu help me?" I shouted.

"Of course!" Dia replied.

"You'll get his attention while I bind him so Garyu can save the woman!" I explained the plan shortly.

"I'm on it!" Dia summoned a bluish purple Mid-Childan magic circle and several purple daggers appeared around her, aiming at the Decepticon. "Todesdolch!" The daggers flew towards the Decepticon and hit its armor, making clang sounds.

The Decepticon turned around and got Dia's attention while I flew up and pointed Raising Heart towards him.

 **"Restrict Lock."**

Pink binds appeared out of nowhere and trapped the Decepticon, making it flinch by surprise and lighten its grip on the woman. Garyu got the chance and jumped up to the servo and grabbed the woman gently before he jumped down to the ground again.

 **"Buster Mode."**

Raising Heart transformed her gold section into a more square shape with two prongs, just like her old "Shooting Mode", but the difference was she had the cartridge system.

 **"Load Cartridge."**

She also loaded two cartridges into her system and thee pink mana wings appeared on her as I took aim at the Decepticon.

"Divine… Buster!"

The pink energy beam hit the Decepticon on its chassis and made its way through its frame before it exploded. Raising Heart opened her exhaust valves and blew out hot steam as I flew down to the ground towards Dia, Garyu, and the woman who was still unconscious in Garyu's arms.

"All Decepticons have been eliminated!" Ashley shouted.

"Autobots, make a quick check in the nearby area and make sure there are no more Decepticons", Optimus commanded.

"Yes, Prime!" the Autobots shouted and went on separate ways as the mages went over to us.

"How is she?" Seth asked.

I checked the woman's pulse and let out a sigh of relief. "She's okay. She's just unconscious."

Dia held up her left hand and spoke through Asclepius. "This is Dia Staris speaking. Do you read me, NEST?"

We heard a few sounds before William's voice spoke up. " _This is Major Lennox speaking. We are on our way. What's the matter?_ "

"We have defeated the Decepticons, and while we speak the Autobots makes a double check in the area before we return", Dia continued her report. "Also, we have a woman who got involved in the case and is unconscious. Inform Ratchet and Xireana to prepare themselves to examine her."

" _Understood. We'll send back some of the vehicles, but the rest of us will come and help the Autobots with the check. Major Lennox out._ "

Sideswipe rolled us to us and glanced down at the woman. "How's the femme?"

"She's all right, but…", I glared lightly at the Corvette Autobot.

"Oh slag, I'm in trouble now", he said in a slightly panic voice.

"More or less, Sides", I continued my glare. "I told you to stay at NEST today because we had a new member to introduce today!"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't avoid it! I just had to-" Sideswipe winced slightly when he moved his left arm.

"Be careful with your arm, Sideswipe", Jolt spoke. "You've got injured."

"I think that's enough punishment for Sideswipe", Dia said.

"Yeah, go easy on him, Stella", Ashley nodded.

I sighed, "You're off the hook for today, Sides."

"Yay!" Sideswipe cheered happily and made some pirouettes before he suddenly slipped and fell down on the ground. "Ouch!" We all laughed at him while he slowly sat up with a groan.

"Oh, man! That was priceless!" Seth laughed.

I looked up at the horizon and saw a few military vehicles driving towards us. "William and the others are here now."

There weren't any more Decepticons in the area, so we could drive back to the base. The strawberry blonde haired woman and Sideswipe got to the medical bay, and Ratchet and Xireana took care of their patients. They would report to me whenever the woman woke up.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I returned to the med bay a few hours later to see the doctors working on Sideswipe's arm while the woman laid on a human bed and slept. Yue and Sesshomaru were in a corner and the little girl played with some toys with Wheelie while the dog laid beside the girl, watching over the playmates.

I sat down on a chair beside the bed with the human and stared at her face. I was very worried if something had happened to her. Xireana said a few bones had cracked by the Decepticon's hard grip, but beside that she was okay.

The woman stiffened and opened her eyes slowly. I noticed she had gray eyes and she blinked a few times to get used to the light and took in her surroundings.

"W-Where am I?" she spoke as she sat up and winced lightly by her injures.

"You're in safety", I replied. "And don't move so much. You have a few fractures." Xireana walked over to us after cleaning her hands from the work with Sideswipe's arm and checked the woman's pulse.

"I remember something about giant robots-", the woman looked up and noticed Ratchet in his bipedal form. "AAAHH! A giant robot!"

Ratchet and Sideswipe winced by the sudden outbreak and turned their helms towards us. The woman panicked and tried to run away, but I held down her while Xireana went to get a syringe with sedative.

"Calm down, they are not going to hurt us", I said. "They are the good robots, not the ones that attacked the car wash." The woman calmed down and sat back at the bed with relaxed shoulders.

"Looks like she doesn't need a shot", Xireana sighed when she returned with a syringe.

I shook my head and turned my attention back on the woman. "What's your name?"

"Calista Meredith", the woman replied. "And where am I?"

"You're in the base of NEST", I told her. "We had to take you here because you're not safe out there with the Decepticons roaming."

"What are you talking about?" Calista asked with an arched eyebrow.

I explained shortly what happened after she had fainted at the battlefield and some details about the Cybertronians.

"…And once the Decepticons takes a human as a hostage for whatever reason, they will always remember this person, even though they were defeated. The information spreads quickly among the Decepticons, from what I've heard from Barricade and Wheelie", I explained.

"Hey, it's true, toots!" Wheelie protested. "I would _never_ lie about something like that!"

"Calm down, Wheelie. I trust you", I told the former Decepticon.

"So…that means I will stay here at the base?" Calista asked. "But what kind of benefits can I do for you, except washing the vehicles?"

I chuckled lightly. "How about becoming a mage?"

"A what?"

"A mage. I can sense great potential of magic within you, and we still need to recruit more members to the mage squad."

Sideswipe shouted from the berth he was laying on. "Let me become her Autobot partner, Stella! I really want a human partner-"

 **CLANG!**

"Be quiet and rest, Sideswipe! I'm not done with you yet!" Ratchet shouted with a wrench in his hand. We laughed lightly before Calista gave me an answer.

"Yes… I want to become a mage, if that's okay. But I have no experience of military protocols…"

"Don't worry about it. I'll teach you, because I'm the leader _and_ the founder of the mage squad."

So that was decided. Calista stayed in the base and became a member of the mage squad with Laevatein as her personal Device and Sideswipe as her Autobot partner, but they also became the famous prank duo in NEST.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Translations from German to English:**

 **Ja = "Yes"**

 **Nachladen = "Load Cartridge"**

 **Luftmesser = "Air Knife"**

 **Todesdolch = "Death Dagger"**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Seth Lydiksen belongs to** _ **PJ-NCIS-TF-26**_ **.**

 **Ashley Coursce belongs to** _ **Madsluads**_ **.**

 **Dia Staris belongs to** _ **Princess Serenity Angel**_ **.**

 **Xireana Morimaru, Yue, and Sesshomaru belong to** _ **Xireana Prime**_ **.**

 **Calista Meredith belongs to** _ **Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal**_ **.**


	4. Anniversary

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices/characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Fourth Month: December – Anniversary**

It was only two weeks left for Christmas Eve, and for Optimus and my anniversary. I didn't know yet what I could get to Optimus for anniversary/Christmas present. I wanted to buy something he could have in both bipedal form and Alt mode.

My belly had grown a little and I could feel mother instincts slowly kick into my mind. Optimus and I were taught a lot of how we should take care of a child by William, Robert, and Xireana. I was very grateful to them and wanted to give them Christmas presents and to the other mages.

I got a free afternoon, so I went to Sydney for some shopping and strolling around. The Christmas decorations were up and adorned the streets. It still felt a bit strange celebrating Christmas on summer since I was used to the winter season back in my old country.

I held a couple of shopping bags in my hands as I walked down the streets. People were browsing around, talking to each other and had a great time. I glanced at some of them and remembered of my past. I couldn't believe how much had changed just because I moved to the US and met the Autobots, and I didn't want to exchange my new life with anything else.

When I walked past an alleyway I heard some strange noise coming from it. I stopped on my tracks and turned back to the alleyway. I walked into it a few meters before I suddenly stopped on my tracks again.

A small grayish brown cat laid on the concrete that was red colored. I kneeled down in front of the cat and leant a bit closer to the animal. It looked so weak and a part of its fur was matted by blood. The cat slowly opened its eyes and glanced at me with a weak expression.

I didn't know why, but I felt something unusual in my heart. It was like I felt a connection to this poor animal. I couldn't leave it here to die.

* _I wonder…_ *

I put down my bags and reached out my right hand to the cat. I held my fingers above its head and let it smell them. The cat smelled my fingers before it licked the tip of my point finger weakly. I felt relief and made slowly moves to pick it up in my arms. When I had the cat comfortable on my arms, I picked up my bags and walked deeper into the alleyway to teleport back to Diego Garcia.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"Why the slag did you had to bring _another_ rodent to the base?!"

When I had gotten back to the base, I put away my shopping bags in my apartment before I made my way to my laboratory. But I had to walk past the Autobot hangar and guess which Autobot bombarded me with that question? Yup; Ironhide.

He had his cannons out and aimed at me, or rather at the weak cat in my arms. I held it protectively against my chest and glared slightly at the weapons specialist.

"Ironhide, please put away your cannons before you accidently shoot me!" I commanded.

"Tell me first why you brought that little creature to NEST?! One rodent is more than enough for me!" Ironhide spat. The cat meowed weakly and buried its head into my chest.

Ironhide seemed surprised to hear the cat meow. "It…It meowed? I thought it was going to bark…" He put away his cannons with a confused expression.

I giggled when he said that comment. "Ironhide, did you maybe think the cat was a dog?" I had to ask.

"Cat?" the black Autobot questioned.

"I really can't waste my time here now! I have to go to my laboratory with the cat!" I turned my steps and ran towards my laboratory leaving behind a confused Ironhide.

I stepped inside of the laboratory and closed the door behind me. The auto lock got on as I walked to a table where I constructed the Devices. I shoved away the tools before I put a white cloth on the table and laid the cat down carefully. It meowed weakly again, and watched me with its hazel-colored eyes.

I washed my hands by a sink in a corner of the laboratory and dried them quickly before I returned to the cat. A holographic screen with a holographic keyboard appeared beside me and I typed on it quickly. Raising Heart hovered above the cat and scanned the animal with a light from her.

The cat was a female, the nutrient levels were very low and she had a deep wound on her right side. * _If I don't do anything soon, the cat will die by blood loss…_ * I glanced down at the cat and saw the cloth under her was already half-drenched by blood. I moved away the table and made some space for me for the task I was going to do.

I grabbed the cat with the cloth and placed down the animal at the floor. I took a few steps back and summoned Raising Heart into Axel Mode. A magic circle appeared under the cat as I prepared myself to transform the cat into a human.

I pointed Raising Heart towards the cat. "I wish this animal to live and become my familiar. I can feel a connection to her and I know she will be a good friend too. Raising Heart Exelion… Can you grant my wish?"

 **"Yes, Master."**

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Normal POV**

"Has anyone of you seen Commander Stella?" Xireana asked the crowd in the Autobot hangar. Seth, Dia and Calista were talking with some of the Autobots when the human doctor questioned them.

"No", Dia replied.

"I haven't seen her since the morning training", Seth shrugged.

"I saw her when she left to go shopping in Sydney", StarDivine added.

Xireana sighed and put her right hand on her hip. "It's time for her monthly check-up to see how the baby's doing."

"Have you searched for her in her office?" Arcee asked.

"I did, but no one answered when I knocked on the door", Xireana replied.

"I met her not so long time ago", Ironhide spoke up. Xireana looked up at the black Autobot who looked outside nonchalantly. "She had a rodent in her arms that meowed. Aren't each animal supposed to bark?" The humans looked at each other before they laughed, giggled or chuckled.

The weapons specialist looked more confused than ever. "What's so funny?"

"Ironhide, not every animal barks", Dia explained. "Only dogs do that."

"The animal you spoke about was a cat, and cats don't bark. They me-ow~", Calista imitated a cat's meow.

"But what was Stella doing with a cat here in a military base?" Seth asked.

"Beats me", Jazz shrugged.

"That…cat looked pretty weak", Ironhide mumbled.

Just then Optimus stepped inside the Autobot hangar and saw the group of confused Autobots and humans. "What is the matter, everyone?"

"Optimus, sir", Arcee greeted.

"Nah, nothin' special, boss bot!" Jazz said. "Just wonderin' why yer mate was bringin' another animal to th' base."

Optimus tilted his helm. "Stella bringing an animal to NEST?"

"Correction; a familiar!"

Everyone was startled by the sudden voice and turned their attention at the opening of the hangar. Stella and another woman with short grayish brown hair and hazel eyes stood there while smiling lightly. But the strange thing was the woman had brown cat ears and a cat tail.

"Stella…", Calista pointed a finger towards the cat-woman. "Who is that?"

Ironhide prepared his cannons already and aimed them at the cat-woman. "Is she an enemy? She smells…untrusting."

"Calm down", Stella told the black Autobot before she turned my attention to the rest of the crowd. "Everyone, this is Linith. She was the cat I brought to NEST and saved her from death." Everyone looked confused when she said the last words.

Linith stepped forward. "Nice to meet you. Stella told me a lot about you…" She glanced up at the Autobots. "…And the Cybertronians."

"Linith will stay here at the base and also be a magic trainer and help us train the future recruits", Stella explained.

"And you can explain us later about this cat-woman, Commander, because a medical bay is waiting for you", Xireana told her with an irritated voice.

Stella laughed a bit nervously. "I'm sorry, Xireana. I almost forgot the check-up."

"What?!" the mages exclaimed by shock, because their Commander usually didn't forget important things.

"Just kidding", Stella winked and walked towards the doctor. "Linith, you can stay here and become familiar with all the other."

"Okay, Stella", Linith nodded and walked over to the group of humans and Autobots while Stella and Xireana walked back to the med bay.

 **XXXXXXXXXX – Stella's POV**

Christmas Eve was finally here, and at the last day I managed to find a gift to Optimus. I just hoped he was going to like it.

And just like every year, NEST threw up a Christmas party for the Autobots and the soldiers who decided to stay at the base instead for going back to their families. William, Robert, Graham, Maggie, Seth, Calista, and Dia went back home to celebrate Christmas with their families. Ashley joined Robert to meet his family and celebrate the holiday with them. Ironhide decided to go with William because he wanted to see how Sarah and Annabelle were doing. I had bought Christmas presents for them and gave the wrapped gifts to them before they took off from NEST with choppers or planes.

And Linith? She was doing great. She could use the same spells as I did with Raising Heart. She also lived in my office/apartment and slept in a basket in her cat form. Familiars like Linith could shapeshift to either become a cat or a cat-woman. Of course, Linith could hide her cat ears and tails when she went out to the public.

It was an hour before Optimus would come to my office/apartment and we would have a supper that I cooked with a little help by Linith. She was going to join the Christmas party soon, but first I wanted to give her the Christmas presents I had bought for her.

"Well, I'm off to the party now", Linith spoke as she walked over to the door. "I hope you'll have a good time with Optimus Prime."

"Oh, Linith, wait!" I quickly spoke, making her stop on her tracks. "Before you go, I have some presents for you."

Linith looked a bit confused while I opened a drawer and took out one wrapped gift and one unwrapped. I walked over to her and held out the first present. "Here you are."

Linith grabbed the present and stared at it for a moment. "Thank you, Stella. Can I open it?"

"Of course", I nodded.

Linith undid the wrapping paper with carefulness before her eyes widened when she saw the gift. "This is…"

"A dairy", I said. "I thought you would like to look over your days and write down your thoughts of whatever you come up with and keep your memories in a book you've wrote yourself. I used to do that when I was younger."

Linith looked up at me with tearful eyelids. "Thank you, Stella…"

I smiled before I winked. "And I have one more present for you." I held up the small bag of catnips in front of her. "I remember you telling me you used to love these catnips."

Linith's eyes widened a lot again before she got the biggest smile ever. "My favorite catnips!" She hugged her very close and purred on my chest. "Thank you, Stella! Thank you so much for the presents!"

I smiled while I rubbed Linith's head and heard more purring. "You're welcome, Linith." Linith opened the bag and grabbed one catnip before she put her gifts in her own drawer and left for the party.

While I waited for Optimus, I set up the table before I went to change my clothes into a red dress and some accessory, but I didn't overdo it.

Just as I went to fetch Optimus's gift, I heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" I shouted while I opened a drawer and picked up a small wrapped gift.

Optimus's human Holoform walked into the office and closed the door behind him. I walked over to him with the present behind my back and gave him a kiss. "Merry Christmas, Optimus", I whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Stella", Optimus mumbled against my lips.

With the present still behind my back, I led Optimus to the table and let him sit down while I fetched the food. I hid the gift on my lap while we were eating and had a good time. We talked about how this year went and what had happened, including the "The Fallen Incident", and a lot more. But the main topic was our child.

After the dessert, Optimus suggested that we should go for a ride because he wanted to show me something. I agreed and fetched my purse in which I laid my gift for Optimus. We walked out and went over to Optimus's Alt mode. The Holoform disappeared while I climbed into the driver's seat. When I attached the seat belt on, Optimus drove away from the base. I stared out through the window and watched the stars on the cloudless night sky.

"Where exactly are we going, Optimus?" I asked.

The radio went in static for a second before I heard Optimus speak. " _That is classified…for now._ "

"So it's a secret?" I responded.

" _Indeed_ ", Optimus chuckled.

I remained silent and kept staring out through the window. It didn't take so long until Optimus stopped driving. I stepped out when Optimus opened the door and gasped when I saw the scenery. We were on the top of a hill and I could see the endless ocean in front of me. The waves hit the hill below me and the air smelt cold but refreshing.

I turned around to see Optimus back a little before I saw a neon blue light appear in front of me and formed into Optimus's bipedal Holoform. It was only a few occasions he used the bipedal Holoform. I jerked a little when I suddenly heard music from Optimus's Alt mode. It was Christmas songs playing from the radio.

Optimus's Holoform held out his servo like a gentleman. "May I have this dance?"

"Yes…", I nodded with a small smile. I placed my hand on Optimus's and walked closer to his frame. I put my left hand on his right shoulder plate and he placed his right servo on my waist.

We started to sway slowly to the music while we stared at each other's eyes/optics. We soon danced with more confidence and in the middle of a song, Optimus let go off me which confused me. He walked back to his Alt mode and seemed to fetch something. When he came back to me, he held out a small wrapped gift in his hands to me.

"This is my anniversary present for you, my dear", Optimus said.

I took gently the gift with a small smile. "Thank you, Optimus…" I unwrapped the paper and noticed the gift was a black box. When I opened it, I couldn't hold back my gasp. It was a golden necklace with a star-shaped pendant that was decorated with small diamonds at the edge and three colorful jewels were in the middle. They were green, red and dark blue, but I knew immediately which kind of gems they were.

"Ruby, sapphire and emerald… My goodness, Optimus! This is…just too much for me…", I stuttered slightly. I felt like I didn't deserve this beautiful necklace.

Optimus chuckled at my reaction. "Nonsense. I designed it myself for you, so it's exclusive." He picked up the necklace and walked behind me. He brushed away my hair before he placed the necklace on my collarbone and clipped it in the back.

I touched the cold metal with my fingers and suddenly felt guilty. "Now I feel bad about my gift for you…", I mumbled.

Optimus stepped in front of me with a smile. "Do not feel bad… I'm sure I will like it."

I opened my purse and pulled out the wrapped gift. "Well, to tell the truth… It wasn't so easy finding a gift for you…" I held it towards Optimus who took it gently. He slowly ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box.

It was a silver necklace with a heart-shaped locket that you could open and put a small photo of someone.

Optimus opened the locket and saw a small picture of me on the left side. "I thought whenever you'll go to battles without me for different reasons, I could always be there by your side with this locket", I explained while Optimus stared at the locket. "And at the other side of it, you can later put a photo of our child. I hope…you like it… If not, I'm sorry…"

I got embraced by Optimus's warm arms as he buried his face plates on my shoulder. "It is…a touching thought", he mumbled. "I love it…"

I hugged back Optimus while I smiled brighter and let out a sigh of relief. I was scared that he wouldn't like my gift. "Do you want me helping you put it on your armor?" I asked. "On your real body?"

Optimus nodded, "Yes please…" He put the locket on my hand before he dismissed his Holoform and the Peterbilt Semi transformed to the majestic Autobot leader. He put down his right servo on the ground and let me climb on. He lifted me up to his chassis, and I slowly and carefully attached the locket on a slot I found on his chassis. When I was sure it was stuck firmly, Optimus lifted me up to his right shoulder plate. I climbed on and sat there while we watched the ocean together.

I turned my head towards Optimus's face plates and kissed him on the cheek plate. "Happy anniversary, Optimus…"

Optimus chuckled once again. "Likewise, my Spark… Happy anniversary…"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Seth Lydiksen belongs to** _ **PJ-NCIS-TF-26**_ **.**

 **Ashley Coursce belongs to** _ **Madsluads**_ **.**

 **Dia Staris belongs to** _ **Princess Serenity Angel**_ **.**

 **Xireana Morimaru belongs to** _ **Xireana Prime**_ **.**

 **Calista Meredith belongs to** _ **Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal**_ **.**


	5. The Return of Mikaela and Bumblebee

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices/characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Fifth Month: January – The Return of Mikaela and Bumblebee**

A new year had begun with new adventures, new experiences and new people. We also had a new member in the mage squad; Catalaya DeRosa. Her mother and sisters lived with Sarah and Annabelle since two years back after Catalaya's mother left her husband. She met Ironhide during the Christmas holidays when there was a Decepticon attack nearby their home. Of course, I received the SOS call from Ironhide and teleported there with Optimus and a few other Autobots and mages to take down the Decepticon. I met Catalaya and felt the capacity from her that she could become a good mage, so I asked if she wanted to join the mage squad. She accepted the offer shyly and came to NEST with William and Ironhide when they returned after the Christmas holidays.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

It was a chilly evening, but we had to do our training no matter what kind of weather it was. After all, our Barrier Jackets or Knight Armors could adjust the temperature so we wouldn't sweat or freeze in hot and cold weathers.

I mostly helped Catalaya with the basic training while the others kept up with their own training with Linith. Catalaya was rather petite for a 25 years old woman. She had dark brown eyes with straight raven black hair that reached past her shoulder blades, and had a bit tan skin showing her Hispanic descent. I noticed at the beginning that she was reserved and kind of shy when it came to new people. Her Ancient Belka Device was Graf Eisen with the Knight Armor consisting of a red Gothic Lolita-style dress with black frills and yellow ribbons, a large red hat with plush rabbit heads, black gloves, and black and red boots. The magic color was also red, like Ashley's. And which was the best Autobot partner for her? The weapons specialist Ironhide. Because Graf Eisen was a tough Device like Ironhide.

I was at the shooting area with Catalaya and gave her instructions on how to use Graf Eisen. She learned quickly how to use the Schwalbefliegen spell, which was a Shooting spell like my Axel Shooter.

Catalaya summoned four solid ironic spheres and hit them with Graf Eisen. The ironic spheres were like projectiles and hit the targets, making them explode by the contact. But one of the ironic spheres missed the target and headed towards somewhere else. I quickly shot an Axel Shooter at the ironic sphere and destroyed it in time.

"That was close", I sighed in relief.

Catalaya got a little nervous. "I-I'm sorry… I-I messed up, didn't I?"

I shook my head while I put my hand on her shoulder. "No, you didn't. It's actually hard to control Shooting spells at the beginning. It happened to me several times when I was a rookie. But with training, you'll be soon able to control your spells."

Catalaya got a small smile and glanced at Graf Eisen, which was in his Hammerform. "Wir werden unser Bestes tun. Right?" she spoke in German.

 **"Ja."**

I smiled at the duo. "Well then, shall we continue?"

"Yes", Catalaya nodded.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

We finished the training for today, and Catalaya learned very quickly to control the Schwalbefliegen spell and a few spells with Graf Eisen's Hammerform. We walked into the Autobot hangar just when I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I took up the cell phone and checked the ID.

"Mikaela…", I mumbled and took the call. "Hello?" A sniff reached my ear. "Mikaela? What's wrong?"

Mikaela's shaking voice spoke up. " _S-Stella… HELP ME!_ "

The sudden scream made me stretch my hand away with the cell phone from my ear. I could swear I felt my hair ruffle by the scream and some spat came out from the cell phone onto my cheek. The others in the hangar giggled or chuckled behind me before they left me alone to speak with the upset young adult.

I rubbed my sore ear before I spoke into the cell phone. "Mikaela, you didn't have to shout straight into my ear like that."

" _S-Sorry… I-I just…_ ", Mikaela stuttered by her sobs. " _S-Sam… He… He…_ "

"Is something wrong with him?" I asked, feeling a bit confused by Mikaela's upset voice.

" _He… He broke up with me!_ " Mikaela cried out.

I blinked a couple of times while I processed the news. "Sam broke up with you?" I asked to be sure if I heard it correctly.

Mikaela sneezed in a tissue before she replied. " _Y-Yes… H-He called yesterday and said he wanted to h-have a normal life…w-without the Autobots… But I t-told him I wanted to still b-be with them. Then he j-just said; "Whatever. I've got a new girlfriend who accepts me for who I am, not because that I'm a hero." W-When I asked who it was, Sam said it…it was that C-Carly girl we met in the W-White House._ "

I groaned mentally by Sam's actions. I knew he wanted a normal life, but he still had a connection to the Autobots because of his great-great-grandfather. "How did Bee take it?" I asked.

" _W-Well, after we finished our…break-up talk…_ ", Mikaela got quiet for a few seconds. " _I'll let h-him talk in-instead…_ " I heard some shifting before I heard a new voice speak in the cell phone.

" _Stella? It's me, Bumblebee._ "

"Hi, Bee. I just heard the…news."

Bumblebee sighed, " _Yeah, Mikaela is crushed…and so I._ "

"How did you end up with Mikaela?" I asked.

" _Well, Sam called me through my com-link after he spoke to Mikaela and told me the same stuff. I couldn't believe in my processors when Sam told me that he didn't want me as his guardian anymore, and this time he was serious._ "

I remembered Bumblebee told me about the situation before Sam went to college. Bumblebee didn't take it so good when Sam said freshmen couldn't have their own cars at the school.

" _Then he told me to drive to Mikaela and stay with her until Optimus and NEST could give me the OK to join them_ ", Bumblebee finished.

"Have you spoken with Optimus yet?" I asked.

" _Yes, and I can drive to New Jersey NEST base and take a flight to NEST from there, but…_ ", Bumblebee said with a low voice.

I understood what Bumblebee thought about. "You don't want to leave Mikaela in the condition she is now, right?" I said with a warm voice.

" _Yeah…_ "

I suddenly got an idea. "Bee, can I talk to Mikaela again?"

" _Sure._ "

I heard the shifting sound again before Mikaela's voice spoke up. " _What?_ " she said tiredly.

"Mikaela, you said once you're good with cars and you work as a mechanic, right?" I asked.

" _Yeah… My dad is a grease monkey, remember that?_ " Mikaela spoke now a bit irritated.

"What would you say if you got a job here at NEST and work with the vehicles and help Ratchet and Xireana with repairing the Autobots?"

I guessed Mikaela was a bit stunned by that idea because she didn't reply back for a few seconds. " _W-What…?_ " she stuttered.

"Do you want me to repeat the question?" I asked.

" _No, no! I heard you, but…are you serious?_ "

"Yes. I also heard from William that NEST need to hire a few mechanics and then I thought maybe you are interested. But it also depends on you and your father's…parole."

" _Well… My dad is practically okay now, but I don't know…_ ", Mikaela sounded unsure.

"You can think about this offer and give me an answer next day because it's evening here in Diego Garcia."

" _Really? I-I hope I didn't interrupt you or anything…_ "

I chuckled lightly. "No, my mages and I just finished our evening training when you called."

" _Your mages…? Oh, I almost forgot about your mage squad! How many are you now?_ "

I counted in my head. "Including me, we are eight for now. If you accept the mechanic job, you can also become a mage too."

" _It sounds very tempting, but…I need time._ "

"Understandable. I'm sorry, but I must go now. Need to eat dinner and sleep."

" _Okay… I'll call you tomorrow then._ "

"Mmm… And tell Bee I said hi."

" _I will. Bye, Stella._ "

"Ciao."

I ended the call and sighed lightly. I needed to tell quickly William that I told Mikaela about the job offer. I found him in his office, ready to retire for the day. "May I disturb you for a moment, Will?"

William looked up at him with a small tired smile. "Sure, but not for so long. I'm extremely tired today."

"I'll make it short then", I walked over to an empty chair and sat down in front of William's desk. "I just received a call from Mikaela and heard-"

"I know about the break-up already", William interrupted me.

I looked a bit confused before I realized how he did know already. "You heard from Optimus who heard everything from Bumblebee?"

"Yup. Mikaela didn't take it good, right?" William asked with slightly concerned eyes.

I nodded slightly. "Yeah, she was still upset when she spoke to me. But there is something else I need to discuss shortly about." William gave me a nod to continue. "I told her that NEST need to hire a few mechanics and she sounded interested, but didn't give me a straight answer yet."

William looked surprised by my actions. "Why did you ask her without my permission?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I guess she wants to be closer to the Autobots after the break-up because she said she wanted to stay with them instead for leaving like Sam did. And she has experiences of car engines and all that needs to be a mechanic."

"I see… She sounds like a candidate. And I bet you want her to join the mage squad too."

"Yes, how did you know that?"

William smirked, "I can read you like an open book, Stella. You can't really hide anything from me, except personal secrets."

I chuckled with a smile. "Good to know that." I stood up from the chair. "Well, that was all I wanted to talk about."

"I'll need to know her answer if she wants to join us or not, so tell me as soon as you can", William followed me out from his office.

"I will", I nodded. "Good night, Will."

"Night."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Mikaela actually accepted the job offer and would come with a plane along with Bumblebee. She made sure that everything around her father was 100% under control so she could leave her home to start a new life.

Today's afternoon training was a small lesson about different defenses. The mages and I were outside while I demonstrated different types of defenses. Xireana was there as well, so Linith looked after Yue and Sesshomaru in the meantime.

"The three types of protective magic are the barrier spells that take the hit…" I demonstrated by creating a small cherry blossom barrier in my right hand. "…the shielding magic that repels it…" Now I demonstrated by creating a cherry blossom Mid-Childan circle on my left hand. "…and the field magic you surround yourself with to protect yourself." Now my entire body glowed cherry blossom. "Learn to master these types as well as using your body stance to take a stand."

Dia rose up her hand. "Yes, Dia?" I asked.

"Actually, I've been experimenting with a new Defense spell. Can I demonstrate it?" she questioned.

"Oh?" the others mumbled in confusion.

I smiled lightly at Dia. "Go ahead."

Dia backed a few meters from us before she held up her hands with Asclepius in her gloves form. "Dimensional Barrier!" A bluish purple Belkan triangle appeared underneath her feet and a barrier in the same color surrounded her.

Calista frowned, "That's just a simple barrier. Nothing special about it."

"It may look like a simple barrier, but I'm trying to create a barrier that is _impossible_ to break", Dia explained.

"Impossible to break?" Maggie asked.

" _Plane from New Jersey NEST base incoming_ ", a voice from the megaphones spoke.

"They're here…", I mumbled and turned to the mages. "Pair up with one partner and practice with the Defense spells I just showed you. I need to go and meet up with the girl I've told you about."

"Go ahead, Stella. I'll keep everything under control", Xireana assured me.

I nodded to her. "Thank you." I jogged back towards the base and saw a plane on the runway. Soldiers were talking to each other and told me that Mikaela and Bumblebee were heading to the Autobot hangar. I jogged towards the hangar and saw Bumblebee in his bipedal form and Mikaela talking to William while she had a few suitcases beside her.

"Mikaela!" I shouted happily. Said girl turned around and her smile widened until she saw my growing stomach.

I panted slightly when I reached Mikaela and William. Mikaela kept staring at my stomach with eyes big as plates. "S-Stella…? A-Are you…pregnant?" she mumbled.

I regained my breath and nodded as answer. "I'm in my fifth month now."

"Fifth…? Wait, does that mean you were already pregnant at that time we went to the White House?!" Mikaela exclaimed.

"Yes", I simply answered.

Mikaela looked like she was going to faint, but she held herself. "Does…Sam and his parents know about the pregnancy?"

I shook my head. "No. If I told them, they would all freak out and I don't want to go through that."

"True…", Mikaela looked down at the concrete.

"You all right, girl?" William asked.

"…Not really", Mikaela shrugged.

"It will go over smoothly", I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Try not to think about Sam. I promise I will not speak so much about him, okay?"

Mikaela looked up at me with slightly tear-filled eyes and nodded. "Thank you, Stella."

I smiled at her and turned my attention to Bumblebee who seemed to have been waiting to talk to me. "Good to see you again, Bee", I said.

"Likewise, Stella", Bumblebee nodded.

I could see in his optics he still looked sad about Sam. "Well… We can't interfere Sam's life now, if he wishes to have a _normal_ life."

Optimus walked over to us. "Bumblebee, welcome back to the team."

StarDivine walked over to us. "It has been a while, Bumblebee."

The yellow Autobot looked up at the Prime. "Thank you, Optimus…" He turned to StarDivine. "It sure has been, but I'm not in the best condition to talk…"

"Understandable", StarDivine nodded.

Mikaela looked up at the Autobot leader. "Hello, Optimus."

Said Autobot looked down at her with a smile. "It's been a while, Mikaela."

"Yes… But, Stella…", the girl looked back at me. "Who is the father of your child?"

I smiled lightly as I walked over to Optimus and put my hand on his ankle. "He", I said.

Mikaela looked at me before she looked up at Optimus and returned her gaze on me. "No way… But how?"

I shrugged, "We don't really know either. But according to Optimus, it could have been a blessing from Primus."

"Primus?" Mikaela questioned.

"Our creator, or in human terms; our God", StarDivine answered.

William picked up one of Mikaela's suitcases. "Well, shall we head to your room, Mikaela?"

"Oh…! Umm, sure…", Mikaela nodded and grabbed another suitcase.

I was about to grab the other two suitcases when Optimus transformed into his Alt mode and activated his Holoform. "I'll not let you carry heavy objects now when you are pregnant, Stella", Optimus said before grabbing the suitcases. "I'll do it instead."

"But…", I spoke.

"Sire is right, Carrier", StarDivine agreed. "If you overdo yourself, it might cause a miscarriage."

I shivered by that thought of losing my child so I nodded in defeat. Optimus leant forward and pecked my lips as a comfort gesture. I smiled back to him before turning to Mikaela. "I'll show you around later and introduce you to the mages", I told her.

"Okay", Mikaela nodded.

I turned back to the yellow mech. "You're welcome too, Bumblebee. The others would be confused or shocked to see an unknown Cybertronian here and maybe think you are a Decepticon."

"Sure! I'm curious of those mages", Bumblebee nodded.

William and Mikaela walked ahead while Optimus and I followed them. I gently put my right hand on Optimus's left hand and squeezed it gently. It made Optimus smile lightly.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

After Mikaela and I packed up her stuff, I showed her the way to the battlefield where the mages practiced. I also asked Linith through telepathy to join us, so Mikaela would know about her too.

When we arrived with Bumblebee, the mages were practicing with their Devices in their default forms and they wore their Barrier Jackets/Knight Armors.

Calista's Knight Armor was comprised of a pink battle dress designed for mobility, and armor plates. She had a white bolero with short puffy sleeves, a waist-attached cape, black short shorts within the battle dress, and armor-clad short boots.

Linith and Yue walked over to us with Sesshomaru walking behind them. I cupped my hands around my mouth. "All right, mages! Time for a break!" Everyone stopped their movements and turned their attention on me. "Let me introduce two friends of mine!"

The mages gathered in front of me and Mikaela as they stared at Bumblebee who knelt down by my left side.

I gestured towards Mikaela with my hand. "This is Mikaela Banes. She was involved in "The Mission City Incident" and "The Egypt Incident" I've told you about."

"Nice to meet you all", Mikaela smiled and looked towards Maggie. "I didn't expect you becoming a mage, Maggie."

Maggie grinned slightly. "Me neither. But now I enjoy being able to help the Autobots and NEST with something else than being an analyzer."

I turned to Bumblebee. "And this is the scout of the Autobots; Bumblebee. He are…or _was_ the guardian of my cousin Sam Witwicky."

"The boy who got a medal from the President too?" Ashley asked.

I nodded, "Correct." I turned towards Linith who had her cat ears and tails hidden. "Mikaela, I don't want you to…freak out now."

Said girl looked confused. "O…kay?"

I nodded towards Linith. "Linith…"

"I've got it", Linith nodded and walked over to Mikaela as she revealed her ears and tail. "I'm Stella's familiar Linith. I was a dying cat when Stella saved me and turned me into a Familiar."

Mikaela stared with big eyes on Linith and slowly reached out her hand to touch one of the cat ears. Linith purred as Mikaela stroked her ear, making the others giggle or chuckle by her reaction. Yue and Sesshomaru had walked over to Xireana in the meantime and the child held onto her mother's clothes. Xireana smiled warmly at her daughter and put a comforting hand on the top of Yue's head.

"So, you'll work both as a mechanic and a mage, huh?" Seth questioned.

Mikaela nodded, "Yes."

"Hey, weren't you together with that Sam guy? I heard that from Stella before", Dia said.

Mikaela's expression dropped by that question. I exhaled as a sigh and turned to the mages. "They recently broke up and Mikaela needs time to recover from it", I explained.

"Oh… Sorry. I didn't know…", Dia apologized.

"It's okay…kinda…", Mikaela mumbled.

Catalaya looked with shy but warm eyes at the pained girl. "If…If you need to talk to someone… I'll be all ears…", she stuttered lightly.

Mikaela looked up and got a small smile. "Thank you…"

Xireana stepped forward. "But you'll also be my assistant during repairing the Autobots, so I expect you to be ready when I need a hand."

"I will, Ms…?"

"Xireana. Xireana Morimaru", she smiled. "The little girl is my daughter Yue, and the wolf-st. Bernard dog is Sesshomaru. But I must tell you; Yue cannot talk."

"How come?" Mikaela asked.

"An accident with a rough dog", Xireana simply replied.

I turned to the other mages. "Introduce yourselves too to Mikaela before you continue with the training."

Mikaela turned back to me. "Am I going to start with the training too now?"

I laughed lightly. "No. You haven't received your Device yet. I still need to show you around and teach you the military protocols."

"Ah, okay", Mikaela nodded.

"And I guess Bumblebee will be Mikaela's Autobot partner?" Seth asked.

"That's right", I nodded.

Mikaela looked confused. "Wait, what do you mean by Autobot partner?"

"Each mage doesn't just have a Device as their partner, they also work together with one Autobot that I thought would suit them and be a good combination", I explained. "Let's take Calista for an example." Calista smirked and held up Laevatein in his Schwertform. "Laevatein is a sword Device and fulfills the purposes of a real sword, and Sideswipe is the sword master among the Cybertronians. They are a good combination."

"And the best combination of pranking", Xireana groaned.

I laughed a bit nervously. "Yes, that too…"

"Really? And I thought Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were worse already", Bumblebee said.

"Who's Sunstreaker?" Ashley asked.

"Sideswipe's departed twin brother", I answered.

"Oh…", Ashley looked down ashamed.

"Okay, guys! Let's go back to training!" Maggie told the mages.

Before they went back to practice, I told them they were free at the evening. I wanted to spend some time with Mikaela and teach her about the necessary stuff at NEST and give her the Device my Mom had created along Raising Heart; Bardiche Assault.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Translations from German to English:**

 **Schwalbefliegen = "Flying Swallow"**

 **Hammerform = "Hammer Form"**

 **Wir werden unser Bestes tun. Right? = "We will do our best. Right?"**

 **Ja = "Yes"**

 **Schwertform = "Sword Form"**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Seth Lydiksen belongs to** _ **PJ-NCIS-TF-26**_ **.**

 **Ashley Coursce belongs to** _ **Madsluads**_ **.**

 **Dia Staris belongs to** _ **Princess Serenity Angel**_ **.**

 **Xireana Morimaru, Yue, and Sesshomaru belong to** _ **Xireana Prime**_ **.**

 **Calista Meredith belongs to** _ **Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal**_ **.**

 **Catalaya DeRosa belongs to** _ **Latina shewolf**_ **.**


	6. Interruptions at the Day of Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices/characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Sixth Month: February – Interruptions at the Day of Love**

Now when I was in my sixth month, both Ratchet and Xireana _ordered_ me not to overdo myself and gain so much stress, so I couldn't use my stronger spells for now. The stronger a spell was then more energy would be consumed from the user. So now Linith took over the main training temporary. I coached the mages if they had a problem with some spells or needed more time to sharpen their skills. I mostly helped Mikaela to control the spells with her Device Bardiche Assault, when she wasn't busy with repairing the military vehicles. Maggie had created a small magical vessel that would help her control her stronger spells. The vessel took the shape of a 30 centimeter small young girl with long silver-blue hair and azure blue eyes. She had her own Device called Book of the Azure Sky, similarly to the Tome of the Night Sky. Maggie gave her the name Reinforce. Since the vessel was able to unite with its Lord, the master of a vessel, I wrote a report about Unison Device and added Reinforce as the first and maybe the last Unison Device.

Recently, I started to feel kinda strange, so I asked Ratchet and Xireana what it could be. But they didn't have any answers for me. I just hoped it wasn't anything serious.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The other mages had finished their evening training already, but Mikaela asked me to help her with more training. So when we were finished, the time was around 10 pm.

I yawned, "I think that was a bit too much, Mikaela."

"I know, but I want to catch up with you and the others as soon as possible", Mikaela explained.

"I understand, but remember; don't overdo it or your body won't handle all the stress. Especially now when you are just a rookie", I told her.

"Okay, okay, I got it", Mikaela yawned. "By the way, isn't it soon Valentine's Day?"

A holographic calendar appeared in front of me. "It's actually tomorrow."

Mikaela looked down to the ground with sad eyes. She wasn't really over Sam yet and Valentine's Day didn't make it better. I didn't know what I should say to encourage her, so I remained quiet.

We walked past the Autobot hangar when Optimus suddenly came up to us in his bipedal mode. "Stella." I stopped on my tracks and turned to him. "May I speak with you before you go and recharge?"

I got a smile on my lips. "Sure." I turned to Mikaela. "Go ahead without me."

"All right", Mikaela nodded. "Good night, Stella, Optimus."

"Good night", I replied and watched her walk away before I turned back to Optimus. "What do you need to talk about?"

"About tomorrow…", Optimus began before he got a slightly embarrassed expression. "Would you like to spend the afternoon with me? Just the two of us…"

I gestured with my hand for him to kneel down to my level. When he did that, I put a kiss on his lips plates. "I would be very happy to spend Valentine's Day with you, Optimus", I answered with a smile.

Optimus returned the smile and nuzzled his face against me. I couldn't resist to chuckle and hugged his face. We shared a moment before I had to yawn. I felt Optimus chuckle and stood up on his pedes. "You need to sleep. You had a long day and you need to be careful with our Sparkling."

I nodded while I rubbed my tired eyes under my glasses. "Yes. I can't wait to meet our child." I placed my hand on my belly while I smiled. "It's a wonderful feeling, knowing that you will be a parent to a child."

"It is", Optimus agreed. "And I am happy that _you_ are the one who's carrying my Sparkling."

After that, we said good night to each other and went on our separate ways. Linith was about to shape-shift into her cat form when I walked into my apartment.

"Oh, Stella", Linith yawned lightly. "I just wondered where you have been."

"Talking with Optimus", I smiled as I walked towards the bathroom. "We'll go on a small trip after the noon-training to spend Valentine's Day."

"Of course, it's Valentine's Day tomorrow!" Linith exclaimed. "The day of love, as you humans call it, right?"

I nodded, "Correct. I can't wait for it tomorrow."

Linith looked down sadly with her cat-ears down. "I didn't feel any kind of love from my late owner… But now I'm happy that you've found and took care of me, Stella."

I smiled in return and gave Linith a warm hug. I patted her ears making her purr. "I knew you were special when I found you, Linith", I whispered. "And you are now one of my best friends." I let go of her and walked into the bathroom with my nightgown. When I walked out, Linith slept in her small basket in her cat-form. I smiled at her and walked to my bed for a good night's sleep.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The air was a bit warm when I and Linith coached the mages. Mikaela sparred with Calista while I and Seth helped out Catalaya with Graf Eisen's Raketenform. Linith took care of Dia, Maggie, Reinforce and Ashley who worked together to increase the strength of Dia's Dimensional Barrier spell. Xireana was in the medical bay with Ratchet as usual, but I noticed that something was going on between them. Yue and Sesshomaru were probably with them, and Wheelie playing with the little girl.

Catalaya practiced with the Raketenhammer spell when she suddenly lost control and flew in a whole another direction. "HELP!"

Everyone stopped their training and stared with widened eyes at Catalaya. I ran over to Maggie and Reinforce. "Rein, support me with the Weichstütze spell!"

"Okay!" Reinforce nodded.

I pointed Raising Heart towards Catalaya. "Raising Heart, Active Guard with Holding Net!"

 **"Active Guard; Holding Net."**

A cherry blossom light shone over the area to slow down Graf Eisen as a pink net appeared below Catalaya. Graf Eisen finally stopped moving, making Catalaya fall down towards the Holding Net.

Reinforce summoned quickly the Book of the Azure Sky. "Weichstütze!" White spongy masses sprouted from the ground beneath the Holding Net spell. Catalaya landed on the Holding Net with Graf Eisen lying beside her. Everyone ran over to her and helped her get up while Reinforce and I dismissed our spells.

"That was close. You alright?" Seth asked while he helped up Catalaya on her feet.

"Y-Yeah…", she stuttered.

Ashley picked up Graf Eisen which loaded out the used cartridges before he turned back into his Hammerform. Ashley handed over the Device to Catalaya when the poor young woman stopped shaking. I let out a sigh of relief and got rid of the stress and worry that built up inside me.

"I knew it would be difficult to control Graf Eisen's Raketenform", I said.

"S-Sorry…", Catalaya apologized.

"You don't have to apologize, Catalaya", I replied. "I know it's very hard to control Graf Eisen, but with training you'll be able to use the most difficult spells with your Device." I looked up at everyone. "And that includes all of you as well."

"Yes!" everyone replied.

"Let's call it a day", Linith said. "After all, it's the day of love and you all might want to spend some more time with someone special or with someone else."

"Thank you!" the mages nodded and dismissed their Devices before they went on separate ways.

I dismissed Raising Heart as well and put her in the pocket because I was wearing the necklace I got from Optimus on our anniversary. Linith coughed to gain my attention. When I looked up at her, she pointed at something behind me. I turned around and saw Optimus's Alt mode a few meters from us. He seemed to be waiting for me. I turned back to Linith. "I'll see you later, Linith."

Linith nodded, "Yes, and have a nice Valentine's Day."

I smiled, "Thank you. And you too."

With that, I ran towards Optimus's Alt mode. His door opened automatically as soon as I reached him. I climbed in and shut the door before Optimus took off. I put the seatbelt on me and leant back onto the seat with a sigh.

" _Are you okay, Stella?_ " Optimus asked through the radio.

"Just a little tense", I replied. "Catalaya almost got hurt when she tried out a new spell, but Rein and I saved her."

" _That is a relief._ "

"So… Where are we going this time, Optimus?"

" _You will see very soon._ "

I closed my eyes and relaxed for a while until Optimus stopped driving. I opened my eyes and saw we were on the same cliff where we went on our anniversary. It had become my favorite place and for Optimus as well. I climbed out of his Alt mode and let him transform to his bipedal form. When the transformation was done, Optimus kneeled down in front of me and put down his servo to let me climb on. Once I stood on the palm, Optimus lifted me up to his left shoulder plates and I climbed on. Optimus sat down on the ground and we stared out at the ocean while hearing the sounds of waves splashing against the beach and seagulls screaming above us. I moved closer to Optimus's neck cables and rested my head against his face plates when I slightly jumped by sudden music playing from Optimus's radio. I recognized the song immediately and it brought me to tears.

"It's Westlife's "Us against the World". You remembered I love Westlife's songs", I smiled up at Optimus.

"Indeed", Optimus replied. "And I found this song fitting for our relationship."

I kissed Optimus's face plates and leant my head against him again with a smile. "It does. It really does…"

We stayed quiet while Optimus's radio played several Westlife songs until Raising Heart suddenly glowed.

 **"Master, you have an incoming call."**

I opened my lazy eyelids while Optimus turned off the radio. A holographic screen appeared in front of me and showed a worried Mikaela.

"Mikaela? What's the matter? Is something wrong at the base?" I asked, being a bit irritated for being interrupted.

" _Well… There is some trouble here_ ", Mikaela admitted.

"Did the twins have a fight again? Or is it Calista and Sideswipe again?" Optimus asked.

" _None of them_ ", Mikaela replied. " _You see…_ " She got quiet for a second.

"Well?" I said, being impatient.

Mikaela sighed, " _Alright, I'll go straight to the point! Director Galloway decided to pay a visit, and right now he's waiting for Optimus to discuss about how to track down the remaining Decepticons._ "

I groaned mentally. "Seriously? Director Galloway had to come and interrupt us on the day of love?"

" _I have to tell you, he's very impatient and threats everyone with death glares. Can you two come back like…right now?_ " Mikaela asked.

"Yes", I nodded.

The holographic screen disappeared while I looked up at Optimus with a sigh. "Looks like we have to postpone our date, Optimus."

"Yes, but I am not happy about it. Director Galloway is a very disturbing person", Optimus grimaced slightly.

"Tell me something I don't know", I groaned.

Optimus lifted me down to the ground and transformed to his Alt mode. I climbed on and he drove back to the base. For some reason, I didn't really feel comfortable. Galloway would immediately see my growing belly and realize that I've slept with someone and ask me about details.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

As soon as we got back to the base, Optimus drove towards the Autobot hangar where every Autobot waited with a few NEST soldiers, including William, Robert, and Graham standing atop the metal platform and almost every mage. Luckily, Lilith and Reinforce weren't there to show themselves to the director. Director Galloway walked back and forward on the platform with his arms crossed and a bitter expression. I climbed out of Optimus and walked towards the platform while Optimus transformed to his bipedal form.

"Finally you decided to show up!" Galloway glared daggers at me while I climbed upstairs to the platform. "Just because it's Valentine's Day doesn't give you the right to ignore the job! Or were you discussing about some coordinated plans to track down the Deceptions without me, huh?!"

I groaned mentally as I rolled my eyes. "Sorry about that, Director." I knew I didn't have to apologize, but what choice did I have?

Galloway's eyes wandered down to my belly. He raised an eyebrow and suddenly got a dreadful smirk. "Ha! The alien ambassador and the founder of the _ridiculous_ mage squad seem to be sleeping with a simple soldier and got impregnated! What kind of irresponsible woman would do that in the middle of a crisis?!"

I was prepared that Galloway would immediately hit me verbally, and luckily; I behaved myself and didn't counter back yet. But then I heard something shocking and unbelievable from Galloway's mouth.

"I should have made sure that you've got fired from NEST a long time ago, but no! Major and Sergeant had to sneak around and put their butts in my business and ripped apart the papers I've prepared to make sure you'll get-"

"Fire me?!" I exclaimed by pure shock. "I-Is that true? William? Robert?" I glanced quickly up at Optimus. "Did you know about this too, Optimus?!"

Sideswipe responded faster than Optimus. "We all knew about it as soon as Lennox told us! We acted faster than the speed of light to make sure you wouldn't get fired! You are important to all of us!"

"We refuse to lose you, Carrier!" StarDivine added. "Sire and I, and everybot loves you!"

Galloway snorted loudly. "Important? This _whore_? Phh! That makes me laugh! Just because she knows you Autobots better than anyone else-"

The meeting went to a whole another direction. Galloway lectured the Autobots while they barked back at him.

 _"I already disliked Director Galloway by the rumors of him, but now I absolutely detest him",_ Calista spoke through telepathy.

 _"It's a good thing he doesn't know that you are together with Optimus, Stella",_ Ashley added.

 _"Don't say anything about the relationship or who the father of my child is. I don't trust Galloway. He can spread the rumor and scientists would try to take away the child from me and Optimus right after the birth…",_ I said, looking down at the ground with slightly sad eyes. _"I refuse to lose the child…"_

 _"You have our support, Stella. Don't worry",_ Seth comforted me.

 _"And you were right about Galloway. He's a bastard",_ Mikaela growled.

I felt a lot of stress build inside me as I heard the commotion between the Autobots and Galloway. But then Galloway turned back to me with his death glares.

"May I ask who is the father of that child? The Autobots seems to be very overprotective for your sake."

I knew that question would appear sometime during this meeting. I made sure to avoid eye contact with Optimus and turned my eyes in another direction. When Graham and my eyes locked, I knew I had to say a lie right in front of everyone, but they would understand. I walked over to Graham and gently hugged his arm. "He's the father."

Everyone, except Galloway, almost choked by shock and surprise while I sent a message through telepathy to the mages and the Autobots that I needed to cover the truth.

 _"I'm sorry, Optimus, but we have to act like this while Galloway is here",_ I said.

 _"It is understandable. It just took me by surprise",_ Optimus confessed.

Galloway seemed convinced by my acting and coughed to clean his throat. "All right then. While putting all these arguments aside, let's focus on the main topic of this meeting. I already lost 30 valuable minutes of this crap."

I looked at Graham and he gave me a smile, letting me know it was okay the way I've acted. I let go of his arm and walked towards the director.

"I don't think there is anything for you to discuss about, Director."

Galloway glared at me. "Oh, yeah? Says who?"

"Says the President."

"What?"

Mikaela, who stood on the metal platform with Seth and Calista, walked over to me with a paper and gave it to me. I held up the paper right in front of Galloway's face. "I reported you to the President at the day I received my medal and told him how you've been treating the Autobots _and_ the soldiers here at NEST. And also how you ripped off Major Lennox's badge and title without permission."

Galloway stared with widened eyes at the paper. "Y-You can't do this…"

"Oh yes, I can and _already_ have", I countered and furled the paper. "In other words, you are no longer welcome to NEST from now on. Calista. Seth." They walked over to me. "Can you please escort Director Galloway to the waiting chopper outside of the hangar?"

"Yes, Stella", they both replied and grabbed the director's arms. They dragged him to the stairs and climbed downstairs.

"You can't do this to me!" Galloway yelled. "You've got no right to treat me like this!"

"Shut the slag up, fleshling, or want to taste my cannons?" Ironhide threatened while he charged one of his cannons.

"Ironhide, no", Chromia told him strictly.

We saw how Calista and Seth escorted the furious Galloway outside and then waited for the two mages to return. When the duo came back, I fell down on my knees by all the stress that had built within me. The soldiers and Mikaela ran over to me while the Autobots got concern, especially Optimus.

"I'm okay. No need to worry", I told everyone who kept asking me if I was okay.

Ratchet scanned me quickly. "You've got a lot of stress built, but you are slowly relaxing. So you are functional."

"Thank Primus", Optimus sighed in relief.

I slowly stood up with some help by Mikaela. "The baby kicked a lot too. I think it felt all the stress", I said.

"But otherwise, you are alright now?" William asked me.

I nodded, "Yes, a lot better now that I know we don't have to see Galloway anymore."

"Yeah, he kinda struggled all the way to the chopper", Seth told us.

"You should have seen his face. He was furious! I almost had to activate Laevatein to force him into the chopper", Calista added.

"At least he's out of our lives now", Ashley said. "I didn't feel comfortable around him."

"But yo! Who will replace dat shrimp-taco?" Skids asked.

"It's up to the President", Robert answered. "We can't really choose who will replace that asshole."

"So… The meeting is over now?" Barricade questioned.

"What else does it look like, 'Cade?" Jazz snickered.

"That means…free time!" Sideswipe transformed to his Alt mode. "See ya later, guys! Climb on, Calista! We're gonna hit the road!"

"Yeah, it's show time!" Calista climbed into Sideswipe and the Corvette Autobot sped off.

"So typical", Elita One mumbled, placing her hands on her hips.

Soon everyone went on separate ways while Optimus and I went back to our spot on Diego Garcia. I sat once again on his shoulder plates as we stared out at the ocean.

"Optimus, I think I got an idea", I said suddenly.

"What kind of idea, Stella?" Optimus asked.

"About the name for our child", I replied. "How about you think out some boy names while I think out girl names, and when the child is born, depending on the gender, one of us will give the name to the child? But that means we both have to agree with the name."

"That sounds like an excellent idea", Optimus nodded. "Do you already have some ideas for femme names?"

"Yes", I nodded. "But I will not tell you yet. It will be a surprise."  
Optimus chuckled in reply and we kept staring out at the ocean together. Even if we got interrupted during the day of love, we still had a good time for the rest of the day. And I felt weight disappear from my shoulder that Galloway was finished and gone. Now I just hoped we wouldn't get a "Galloway the Second" as our new National Security Advisor.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Translations from German to English:**

 **Raketenform = "Missile Form"**

 **Raketenhammer = "** **Rocket** **Hammer"**

 **Weichstütze = "Soft Pillar"**

 **Hammerform = "Hammer Form"**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Seth Lydiksen belongs to** _ **PJ-NCIS-TF-26**_ **.**

 **Ashley Coursce belongs to** _ **Madsluads**_ **.**

 **Dia Staris belongs to** _ **Princess Serenity Angel**_ **.**

 **Xireana Morimaru, Yue, and Sesshomaru belong to** _ **Xireana Prime**_ **.**

 **Calista Meredith belongs to** _ **Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal**_ **.**

 **Catalaya DeRosa belongs to** _ **Latina shewolf**_ **.**


	7. How Does A Day Look Like

**The chapter is on normal point of view the whole way.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices/characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Seventh Month: March – How Does A Day Look Like?**

Calista and Sideswipe were walking down the corridor of the Autobots' quarters in the early morning. Sideswipe held two big buckets in his servos. One of them was full of tar while the other one was full of white feather. Calista carried some rope and a pair of hooks. It was time for another episode of "Calista and Sideswipe's Famous Prank Show". Calista couldn't help but hold back a laugh while thinking about the prank she and her Autobot partner had cooked up.

Sideswipe hushed her quickly. "Shh! Don't spoil our chance, Cali!"

"I can't help it, Sides! It's one of our perfect pranks ever!" Calista whispered back, still holding back her laugh. "Ironhide is going to get a _huge_ surprise when he exit his quarters and gets a free early shower of tar and feathers."

The duo was standing in front of the door to Ironhide's quarters and began setting up the trap. Once they were finished, they smiled proudly to each other before quickly but quietly running out to the safe Autobot hangar.

They had made it just in time when the door to Ironhide's quarters opened, but instead for the black Autobot, his Sparkmate Chromia stepped out instead, her frame a bit buckled and some of the paintjob was chipped off.

The blue femme wore a loopy smile, not looking around. "Ahh… What a lovely lunar cycle it was… Ironhide is such a-"

Her pedes brushed against a rope. Before she could look down what her pedes had touched, a loud splash sound came from above and she got soaked with tar before a cloud of white feathers fell onto the tar-clad femme. She let out a shriek and ran back inside Ironhide's quarters.

"IRONHIDE!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Ratchet got up from recharge earlier than usual to clean up his desk with supplies, both human and Cybertronian stuff, before his partner Xireana and her daughter and dog would arrive. He didn't really show it, but he was actually happy to have some company, especially by Xireana. There was something about this femme human that intrigued him. Both of them and Stella tried to figure out a way to make Yue speak again, but they didn't come so far yet to a solution.

Ratchet's Spark hummed twice as fast when he heard the door to the medical bay open and looked over his shoulder. There stood Xireana in causal clothes and her white lab coat and the four rings of the Device Klarwind on her fingers. Yue and their dog Sesshomaru weren't nowhere to seen.

Xireana held up her hand to muffle a yawn. "Good morning, Ratchet."

"Good morning, Xireana. You're up early", Ratchet replied.

"I should say the same about you, doc-bot", Xireana said before walking over to the CMO. "I mostly want to go through the latest check-ups of Stella and see if I had missed something."

Ratchet raised an optic ridge. "She's still complaining about that indescribable feeling?"

"Yes, and it's starting to worry me. She's been complaining about it ever since we told her to stop coaching the mages, which have been a month ago. I was worried for a moment that the stress had built up too much to cause a miscarriage, but there's no signs of miscarriage in the ultrasonography", Xireana went through a bookshelf full of journals for every soldier and human in the base and found Stella's journal. "It's bothering me a lot that I can't even sleep at nights. I wish I could find the reason why Stella's feeling in the way she does."

Ratchet stared at the woman for a moment. "You are a caring femme when you aren't irritated."

Xireana snorted, "Isn't that the same for you, Ratchet? You _do_ have a trend to throw wrenches when someone pulls a prank on you (mostly Calista and Sideswipe) or you're in a bad mood."

"Well…that's true."

A loud shriek echoed from somewhere in the base. The Autobot and human woman looked at each other with questioning looks.

"What could that have been?" Xireana questioned.

"I have no idea, femme", Ratchet shook his helm before grabbing some tools. "But I fear our first patient today will soon show up."

"Oh, boy, that won't be a pretty sight", Xireana sighed.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Ashley went through the storage of rifles and magazines to make sure everything was there or if NEST needed to get some more cartridges and ammo. She held a clipboard while counting and writing down numbers on the list. She noticed a few rifles lying on the floor all dirty and cartridges scattered all around. With a sigh, she put the clipboard on a table and knelt down to collect the cartridges.

"Why do the soldiers have to be so reckless and just throw away their weapons like this?" Ashley questioned.

"The fleshlings are even worse than the Decepticons back on Cybertron", a male's voice spoke up behind her.

Ashley jumped by the sudden voice, making her drop all the cartridges she had collected so far. She looked over her shoulder to see a man in early thirties with short black hair, a slightly trimmed goatee, and shiny red eyes while wearing a black police uniform. On both long sleeves was the red Autobot symbol embroidered.

"Barricade! Don't surprise me like that!" Ashley yelled at Barricade's Holoform.

"Sorry, Ash. But how else should I have addressed to you?"

Ashley shrugged before turning back to collect the cartridges. Barricade walked over and helped the young woman collect them as well.

"'Cade, I can do this myse-"

"No. You are my partner, and I _want_ to help you", Barricade interrupted Ashley. "Besides, Optimus and Stella told me if I spend more time with my human partner, I would probably become more careful and kind to the other humans."

Ashley giggled, "Does that mean your Decepticon side is still there, disliking the humans?"

"You could say that", Barricade replied.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

"…And as soon as I stepped out of Ironhide's quarters, I've got soaked by sticky tar and a cloud of feathers got stuck on me! I looked like an Earth-hen!"

Chromia, who was now washed from all the tar and feathers, sat in the Autobot hangar with the other femmes including Arcee, Elita One and StarDivine, and the humans Maggie, Catalaya and Reinforce. They were listening on the blue femme's complains about the tar shower she received.

"It was _so_ embarrassing! Ironhide just gazed at me before chuckling! _Chuckling_! Instead of helping me to get rid of the sticky stuff when I entered his washrack! Can you imagine that, femmes?!"

The women and femmes remained quiet before Arcee dared to speak first. "Well… Maybe because you might have looked funny with your arms waving around like a real hen-"

"Arcee!" Elita One hushed her, but too late.

"Me?! A real hen?! Arcee, I thought you were my little sister! And as a little sister, you have to support your older siblings!" Chromia snapped at the pink femme.

StarDivine groaned, "Chromia, are you not overdoing it a little?"

"I have to agree with Star, Chromia", Maggie agreed. "You're just overreacting."

"Me?! Overreacting? Phh! As if!" Chromia snorted.

"By the way… Where is Ironhide?" Catalaya asked.

"He went to get revenge on the prank duo. And as you know, they fled the field when they heard my shriek", Chromia waved her servo nonchalantly.

"She sure has a lot of mood swings, doesn't she?" Reinforce whispered in Maggie's ear.

"Yeah, it makes me wonder…", Maggie trailed off before looking at the blue femme. "Mia, are you sure you're not pregnant?"

Everyone turned their eyes/optics towards the blonde woman. Chromia raised an optic ridge in confusion. "By pregnant, you mean sparked?"

"I think so…", Catalaya mumbled, not being sure.

"I can guarantee you, I am _NOT_ sparked! In order to get sparked-"

"Chromia, I'm back with a present!" a loud voice echoed.

The group turned towards the open doors and saw Ironhide drag a well beaten-up Sideswipe and held Calista by the collar. Calista had a small nervous smirk on her face.

Elita One shook her helm. "You two had to prank Ironhide today? Seriously?"

Calista pointed her two point fingers against each other with an innocent expression. "Well… Ironhide was the next victim on our prank list, so…"

"So immature!" Reinforce flew over to Calista. "I can understand you want to spread out some joy, but in the way you just did is over the limit!"

Maggie chuckled at the sight. "I never thought I would see Rein tell off someone like this, especially Calista."

Catalaya smiled lightly. "It's kind of…comical."

"…And next time, think more over what kind of pranks you want to do! Got it?" Reinforce finished yelling.

"Y-Yes, Rein!" Calista nodded.

Reinforce put her hands on her hips with a victory smile. "Good."

Ironhide put down Calista on the floor before walking across the hangar to get to the medical bay with Sideswipe. "I'll be back soon. Just need to drop this fragger by Ratchet's med bay."

Sideswipe groaned in pain. "No, not the Hatchet…"

"Shut up, you fragger!" Ironhide spat.

The femmes and women giggled or chuckled at the scene before Ironhide and Sideswipe were out of reach. StarDivine glanced down at Calista with a small smile. "You better watch out next time you two prank, Calista."

"So I noticed…", Calista grumbled. "But it's so _BOOORING_ here! Except the part of being a mage."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Seth and Dia had decided to go training today, especially with Dia's spell Dimensional Barrier. The spell was becoming stronger, but not quite yet. Both of them were in their Barrier Jackets while Garyu stood there with his arms crossed watching the two mages practicing.

 **"Explosion."**

Strada loaded one cartridge before the main thrusters inside the Device ignited.

 **"Speerangriff."**

Seth let out a battle cry as Strada made its way to the barrier Dia had set up. The spear Device collided with the barrier as sparks flew between Strada and the barrier. Dia glared with her eyes while the purple jewels on Asclepius glowed. A cloud of dark daggers appeared behind Seth ready to pierce him. Luckily, Seth noticed the dark daggers when they were flying towards him.

 **"Sonic Move."**

Seth moved faster than the speed of light and dodged the daggers easily. The daggers collided with the barrier and exploded in a cloud of smoke. Seth landed a few meters away while Strada opened its exhaust valves to spurt out hot steam. The cloud of smoke disappeared slowly and revealed Dia unharmed and safe. Garyu went over to her to make sure his Master was all right.

Seth walked over to the duo. "You okay, Dia?"

Dia pulled on her gloves while the jewel of Asclepius glowed slightly before calming down. "I'm fine, Seth. You and Strada were pretty quick with that move."

"You mean Sonic Move? It's a spell Mikaela and I have trained together", Seth explained. "Both of us have mastered the spell so we can control our movements, but it wasn't that easy."

Dia giggled, "Yeah. Moving in the speed of light; that must be very difficult." Garyu nodded in agreement.

"Tell me about it", Seth snorted. "But it's pretty cool. Mikaela and I agreed of having a small competition in a few days to see who's the fastest among the two of us."

"Good luck with that. You're going to need it", Dia smiled before patting Seth's shoulder.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Mikaela was taking care of a few military vehicles that had some engine problems. She was in her own hangar where the NEST soldiers sheltered the vehicles. Mikaela wore a baggy t-shirt with a blue dirty overall while going through a vehicle. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail so the hair wouldn't be in the way.

The dark brown haired woman rubbed off the sweat from her forehead before closing the hood of the vehicle. "Finally! One more down", Mikaela sighed before sitting down on the floor.

Linith walked into the hangar with a tray. On the tray were a few sandwiches and a big glass of orange juice. "Then how about taking a short break, Mikaela?"

Mikaela looked up and saw the cat familiar walk over to her. The woman stood up before accepting the tray. "Thank you, Linith. I could really use a break."

Linith chuckled, "Just don't push yourself so hard. No one told you to finish _every_ vehicle in this hangar today."

Mikaela swallowed a big amount of juice, showing how thirsty she was. "Yeah, I know. But I can't help but loving fixing cars. It's in the bloodline. Except I've never been in prison."

Linith nodded, understanding. She had heard about Mikaela's father and the past when the woman had to go with him since they couldn't afford a baby-sitter and committed crimes.

A honk was heard from the outside. The two women turned around and saw a familiar yellow Camaro. Linith smiled before leaning over to Mikaela's ear. "I think Bumblebee has taken a liking to you."

Mikaela felt her face getting hot by the comment. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Linith giggled before walking away. "You'll see soon, Axe Master."

Axe Master was the nickname of Mikaela since her Device Bardiche Assault took the shape of an axe in Assault Form.

Said woman shook her head before walking over to a table and settled the tray on it. A hand was placed on her shoulder, making her jump in fear before she turned around and came face to face with Bumblebee's Holoform. Mikaela couldn't help but blush by the near contact. Bumblebee looked hot in his Holoform.

"D-Do you need something, Bee?" Mikaela looked away with red cheeks.

"I just wanted to check if you were okay or needed help to finish the vehicles", Bumblebee replied, noticing the young woman's red cheeks.

The truth was Bumblebee had feelings for Mikaela ever since "The Mission City Incident", but he was afraid to confess to her because of their different species. However, when the scout had heard about the relationship of Optimus and Stella, he lost his fear, but by then it was too late. Mikaela had been in a relationship with Sam, and being the boy's guardian he didn't want to interfere or destroy the happiness between the young teenagers.

Mikaela felt her heart beat faster in her chest, but managed to control the throbbing organ before glancing at the blonde haired Holoform. "I…I could use a hand or two…"

Bumblebee's lips formed a big smile and nodded. Mikaela couldn't help but slightly smile back at the Holoform. She knew she actually had feelings for Bumblebee a while ago, during her relationship with Sam, but would he accept her?

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Stella was in another area of the base with the latest recruit; Anna Carter. Anna had long, curly blonde hair with blue eyes. She was around 22 years old and came from American. Anna had a big bust, making many women jealous.

Anna was in her Barrier Jacket, consisting of a small black tank top with indigo violet shorts, a white bolero and cape attached around the shorts (looking very similar to Stella's cape and bolero in Aggressor Mode), a pair of knee protection gears and a pair of white rollerblades, decorated with indigo violet crystals. There was also a long white ribbon tied around Anna's head. On Anna's left hand was a grey/white Revolver Knuckle synced with Blitz Caliber that took the shape of the crystals on the rollerblades while her right hand was covered by a black fingerless glove.

Stella was watching from afar while Anna tried out the Wing Road spell, a long indigo violet colored strip of energy traveling through the air. The brown-haired woman put a comfortable hand on her big belly feeling the baby kicking her.

* _The baby's been very active recently_ *, Stella thought. * _It's a good sign, so I know it's in good health._ * She summoned an energy sphere and sent it towards Anna.

Anna saw the energy sphere approach her and turned quickly around to block the attack. The crystal on the right rollerblade glowed before activating a new spell.

 **"Tri Shield."**

Anna summoned an indigo violet Modern Belka shield to defend herself. The energy sphere collided with the shield and exploded into a cloud of smoke. When the smoke blew away, Stella could see the new mage was unharmed. Stella smiled to herself while Anna rolled over to her, making the Wing Road spell disappear.

"Your quick response to danger is really good", Stella commented. "But this is not enough. Tomorrow, you'll train with the others about how to avoid spells while rolling on the Wing Road."

Anna whistled, "That sounds pretty tough, but it'll be a piece of cake!" The crystal on the right rollerblade glowed before Anna's Barrier Jacket shone in a soft indigo violet light before the clothes got replaced with her causal clothes. Blitz Caliber was in Standby Form, in the shape of a purple crystal necklace around Anna's neck.

Stella chuckled, "Don't get that confident. It won't be as easy as you imagine. Now, I think you might want to go and spend some time with Mudflap and maybe teach him and Skids one thing or two."

The two women began walking while keep conversing. "I heard those two made a bet on which one would get their human partner first. Mudflap kept insulting Skids until a fight broke out", Anna giggled at the memory.

"Yeah, I remember that. And it got way too extreme that Optimus ordered them to go scouting with Ironhide. I can still see their shocking and frightened expressions when Ironhide warmed up his cannons as a warning."

"Ironhide's sure having a bad temper."

"Especially when someone makes a mess and won't show any mercy to the culprit."

Before they arrived to the Autobot hangar, they saw people and Autobots running into the hangar. With confused expressions, the two women ran inside to see everyone being busy with new detected Decepticon signals.

Stella rushed over to Lennox and Epps. "What's going on? Is it the usual?"

Lennox nodded, "Yep. At least we think so."

Stella arched an eyebrow. "You think so?"

Epps gestured towards a computer. "We detected Decepticon signatures in Mexico along with new and unknown signals which have never appeared before."

Stella took a closer look at the screen. The measurements for the Decepticons were correct, but the other measurements for those new signals were indeed unknown, but some measures looked extremely familiar to the energy the Devices had…

Stella looked up and turned around to see most of the mages gathered behind her, including a few Autobots. "I don't know about those new signals, but I want you go and investigate it. If they are some sort of machines, bring a few samples back to base so I can analyze them."

"Roger!" most of the mages saluted before running ahead outside.

Anna was about to follow them when Stella grabbed her arm. "You stay here." Anna turned around in shock. "You're not ready yet for the real action. You'll join them when I know you are ready." Anna looked down a bit defeated, but nodded.

Optimus bent down to be face to face with his mate and the carrier of his Sparkling. Stella looked up at him with a small smile and placed her hand on his cheek plates. They didn't really need words to express their feelings to each other. They had an emotional connection making them able to feel and share each other's affection.

"Be careful out there", Stella whispered.

Optimus nodded, enjoying the feeling of the smooth skin against his face. "I will. Make sure you don't strain yourself."

"I'll be fine. Now, go. They are waiting for you."

Optimus smiled before standing up on his pedes and turned around to command his soldiers. StarDivine got over to Stella and knelt down in front of her.

"Are you sure you will be able to be on your own, Carrier?" the yellow femme asked.

Stella chuckled, "Like I told Optimus; I'll be fine. Besides I'm not alone here in base." Linith walked over to them. "I have Linith and everyone else if something should happen." She held up Raising Heart in her Standby Mode. "But if the situation should be critical, I have also Raising Heart by my side."

"StarDivine, come on! There's no time to lose!" Sideswipe, who had recovered from Ironhide's beat-up session, called from outside.

"I am on my way!" StarDivine yelled back before turning her helm back to Stella. "I must go."

Stella nodded, "Hurry then, Star. Don't let them wait for you."

StarDivine stood up and ran outside before transforming into her Alt mode to drive into an airplane with the other Autobots. Stella, Linith, Xireana, Yue, and Anna stood at the doorway of the hangar and watched the airplanes take off to Mexico and offline the roaming Decepticons and investigate the new machines.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Translations from German to English:**

 **Speerangriff = "Spear Attack"**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Seth Lydiksen belongs to** _ **PJ-NCIS-TF-26**_ **.**

 **Ashley Coursce belongs to** _ **Madsluads**_ **.**

 **Dia Staris belongs to** _ **Princess Serenity Angel**_ **.**

 **Xireana Morimaru, Yue, and Sesshomaru belong to** _ **Xireana Prime**_ **.**

 **Calista Meredith belongs to** _ **Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal**_ **.**

 **Catalaya DeRosa belongs to** _ **Latina shewolf**_ **.**

 **Anna Carter belongs to** _ **PrimesSPARROW**_ **.**


	8. A Dreadful Incident

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices/characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Eighth Month: April – A Dreadful Incident**

Ever since last month, NEST received signals from those strange machines they had found. Those machines turned out to be some sort of gadgets that had familiar energy signatures as the Devices. After some analysis, it turned out the gadgets had some sort of anti-magic generators that blocked all spells that were not powerful enough. After some thinking and discussion with the other mages and the Autobots, we decided to name this jammer field for Ani Magilink Field, or AMF for short.

The Devices had scanned enough data to make duplicates for practice and for us to figure out their real purpose while trying to discover who made the gadget drones by analyzing the remains of the real parts. We did find a badge with a name engraved among the parts.

 **Jail Scaglietti.**

Why did that name sound so familiar?

I had requested William to look up this man Jail Scaglietti and find information about him. Meanwhile, the group of mages got divided for several duties. The first group consisting of Maggie, Seth, Dia, Calista, Catalaya, Anna, and our latest recruit Alice Doll were training against the gadget clones to figure out how strong they were and which kind of spells had most effect on them.

Alice Doll was an American young woman with 22 years. She had pixie cut, blonde hair with one blue streak and soft gentle green eyes. Her Device was Kerykeion, since she had a gentle and supportive side so she became a Summoner like Dia, except she could summon a small white dragon named Friedrich. Her Barrier Jacket was based on Mikaela's Impulse Form. It consisted a pink sweater, a long white skirt similar to my skirt in Exceed Mode, a white cape similar to Mikaela's, a white hat, steel shoes with pink crystals on and a pair of fingerless gloves with same pink crystals as on the shoes. The gloves were the Active Mode of Kerykeion just like Asclepius in her Active Form.

The other group consisting of myself, Linith, Reinforce, Xireana, Mikaela and even Ratchet were analyzing the remains in both reality and through photos the Devices had made in my laboratory. So far, we had encountered three models of the gadget drones.

Of course, I got scolded many times by Ratchet, Xireana and even Linith because of me working too much in my last few months of pregnancy. After an _almost_ big house arrest warning, I made sure to rest more, but still work in my own pace.

Everyone supported me a lot in these few months including the Autobots, especially Optimus and StarDivine. One of them was always around me and helping me in my apartment whenever Linith was busy with the training sessions I had planned for the mages. The two Holoforms even cooked lunch for me and helped cleaning the apartment which I truly appreciated, and preparing for the baby shower.

Those strange feelings I got a few months ago came more frequently than before. Now I started to fear something was wrong with the child, but Ratchet and Xireana _still_ couldn't figure out what was the matter.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I was outside in the fresh air while watching the mages using their spells against the gadget clones. I wrote in my holographic journal that not only powerful spells had effects on them but also mana that converted into heat or electricity, spells which hurled physical projectiles from outside the jammer field's range, and the Ancient Belkan Devices like Laevatein and Graf Eisen were stronger against the field. I also added that Dia could take control over the Type I gadgets with her summoning spell Stehlenkönigin. Her small Insekt summons could get into the gadgets and take over their functions and even self-destruct themselves. It was a boost-up for us.

A pair of human arms wrapped around my waist from behind while a chin was placed on my shoulder. I knew who it was so I leant my head back a little before I heard my love chuckle. "You shouldn't overdo yourself with work, Stella."

I let the holographic journal disappear before I caressed Optimus's cheek. "I know, but I'm not overdoing it if I take it easy and in a slow pace."

Optimus placed a gentle kiss on my head while one of his hands rubbed my belly. "And how is our Sparkling?"

"Good… I hope", I replied with a concern voice.

"Have you felt that feeling today yet?"

"Three times, and more might come any minute."

Optimus hummed before he turned me around so I was face to face with him. His Holoform's eyes glowed with concern as he caressed my cheek lovingly. He leant down and grabbed my lips in a kiss. I kissed him back while wrapping my arms around his torso. We couldn't spend so much time alone, so I felt a relief when I put my head on his chest and heard the false Spark hum within him. I felt safe and protected in his arms. Optimus must have felt the same because he held me close to his body and placed his chin on top of my head. But the peace, as usual, got interrupted by the alarm from the main hangar behind us. Optimus groaned at the interruption before he dismissed the Holoform and let his Alt mode transform to bipedal form.

The rest of the Autobots and the mages gathered in the hangar while the soldiers went through the data in the computers. Linith put a hand on my shoulder when she sensed my blood pressure went up a little by the nervousness. I smiled back to her as thank you and turned my attention back to William.

"Decepticons and gadget drones have appeared nearby Perth in Australia!"

"How many?" Anna asked.

"There are five Decepticons, but the gadgets…"

I arched an eyebrow, not liking the short stop. "You can't detect how many they are?"

"No", Graham replied, shaking his head.

"That's strange… Anyway! Mages, you're all going, except Xireana. And this time, I'm going with you!" I exclaimed.

"What?!" almost everyone in the hangar exclaimed.

"C-Carrier? What in the name of Primus are you saying?!" StarDivine yelled out.

"I will not engage in the battle, just stay behind and watch from afar while gathering more data from the gadgets", I explained quickly.

"We lift in ten minutes!" William told the soldiers.

Everyone ran in different directions to prepare for the battle. The mages, Linith, and I walked into an airplane while waiting for the others. StarDivine, Sideswipe and Jolt drove into the boot in their Alt modes and waited as well.

Soon the airplane took off among with a few others towards Perth. The baby kicked my belly so I put a hand on it. My gut told me something was going to happen. Something…terrible.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The airplanes landed in Perth Airport, making the NEST soldiers, the Autobots and the mages get out of the airplanes before groups got divided and a quick strategy plan was shared by me.

"While Catalaya and Linith stay with me, the rest of you engage with the gadgets", I told the mages.

"Right!" most of them nodded.

Optimus opened the door of his Alt mode, "Get inside, you three."

Linith climbed in first so she could help me get up and Catalaya followed me from behind. We put on the seatbelts before Optimus drove off, leading the troops of Autobots and NEST vehicles towards the battleground. We left the city of Perth and drove into the wild nature of grasslands and a small part of the desert. Optimus stopped half a kilometer from the Decepticons and gadgets to let me, Linith and Catalaya out before he followed his men and the NEST soldiers.

I held Raising Heart in Axel Mode while looking on a holographic screen to see the battle and analyze the gadgets. Linith and Catalaya, in her Knight Armor and holding Graf Eisen in Hammerform, stood nearby me and were on their guards. Linith had her own holographic screen on to scan the surrounding and make sure there were no signs of danger nearby us.

"Nothing suspicious so far", Linith reported. "But we better not get our guards down just because it's calm."

"It feels _way_ too calm. Something's wrong", I mumbled.

"Are you sure about that, Stella? You're not being…paranoid?" Catalaya questioned.

"I'm not paranoid", I replied a bit irritated. "I can sense it."

"Stella, calm down", Linith put a hand on my tense shoulder. "It's not good for you and the baby to stress yourself for something that will _not_ happen."

 **"Meister! Etwas nicht identifizierte nähert."**

 **"Caution! Something is approaching."**

I shot an ironic glance at my familiar. "You were saying?"

Linith laughed nervously. "Never mind."

"Incoming!" Catalaya warned.

I quickly changed into my Aggressor Jacket and flew up along with Linith and Catalaya before an explosion occurred right at the place where we had stayed. When the cloud of dust and dirt cleared up, we saw about fifteen-twenty gadget drones, but they looked differently from the first three we had encountered. They looked like mechanical spiders with sharp blades as arms/legs, cylinder-like bodies with one yellow glowing optic and a pair of black metal bat-wings.

"What are those things?" Catalaya questioned.

"Gadget drones, but new versions", I replied. "We need to act with caution and destroy them at the same time. We don't know what kind of power they have."

"I'll hold them up with binding spells while you two knock them out", Linith said.

"Okay!" I nodded.

 _"Just…don't overdo yourself, Stella"_ , Linith sent a short message through telepathy.

 _"I'll…I'll try not to"_ , I replied.

Linith flew down to the group of gadgets before reaching out her hand. "Chain Bind!"

A brown Mid-Childa magic circle appeared in front of the palm of her hand. Brown energy chains flew out from the magic circle and captured the gadgets with ease. But the AMF from the gadgets crushed the chains easily.

"Wh-What?!" Linith exclaimed.

"The AMF from those gadgets are more powerful than the others!" I shouted. "We must destroy them with powerful spells!"

"In that case… Graf Eisen!" Catalaya shouted.

 **"Explosion."** The Device loaded a cartridge. **"Schwalbefliegen."**

Catalaya summoned four silver balls between her fingers, and hit them all in a row with her Device. Each was a direct hit as they exploded on their targets. But it didn't do much, since we were being grouped up on more and more gadgets that appeared out of nowhere.

"They are equipped with stealth systems! Be careful, you two! Don't let them catch you by surprise and stab you!" I yelled out.

"Right!" Linith and Catalaya nodded before engaging once again in the battle.

"Raising Heart, Exceed Drive!" I commanded.

 **"Ignition."**

The Aggressor Jacket got replaced with the Exceed Jacket while Raising Heart changed into Exceed Mode. After that, she loaded three cartridges into her system as a cherry blossom Mid-Childa magic circle appeared below my feet.

 **"Sacred Cluster."**

A cloud of small cherry blossom energy spheres appeared around me and sparkled with such intense. This spell was even stronger than my Axel Shooter, but drained little more energy. "Shoot!"

The energy spheres flew in supersonic speed and hit the targets while causing explosions. But I felt even weaker than I used to. Was it really because of my pregnancy?

"Let's go higher!" I shouted.

"Right!" Linith and Catalaya replied as we ascended.

"I'm going to try a mass attack", I said.

"Eh? But, Stella!" Linith exclaimed in shock.

"I'll use it only once!" I replied.

Linith groaned, "Okay, but _only_ once!"

"I'll cover you!" Catalaya yelled.

 **"Explosion. Gigantform."**

The hammer Device changed into a big hammer with faces becoming octagonal. A few gadgets were jumping up towards us. Catalaya took them down easily with the Giganthammer spell. Linith used Axel Shooter to take down a few gadgets.

A Mid-Childa magic circle appeared under my feet as I pointed Raising Heart towards the herd of gadgets. "Ex… Exeli…" My body didn't listen to my mind. I was running out of energy faster than usual. The magic circle started to dim a little.

"Stella, are you sure you're okay? You usually don't run out of power that fast!" Linith yelled.

"I'm fine! I can do it… I think…", I replied while I cold sweated. With more determination, the magic circle appeared under me once again as I pointed my Device down at the gadgets. "Exelion…"

Just when I was about to unleash my spell, I felt something sharp push into my chest, making me halt in the spell. My eyes widened by the enormous pain I felt in my chest while I let out a gasp of pain.

 **Normal POV**

Linith looked around to see Catalaya take down another gadget. The cat familiar had sent a SOS to the Autobots about the situation. Optimus had replied and told her he had sent StarDivine and Jolt as reinforcement. Since the Autobots and NEST soldiers were around half a kilometer from their location, it was going to take some time before the two Autobots would reach them. Linith hoped that she and the two human women would endure it.

It was then she heard the most sickening noise ever. It was the sound of something slicing into something. Linith's good hearing made out a dripping sound… Some fell on her arm, a red substance staining the sleeve of her outfit. She smelt it and caught the scent of metallic… Blood. She looked up and couldn't hold back a loud gasp of fear. Catalaya had heard the cat familiar's gasp and turned around after she had taken down another gadget.

A gadget had somehow managed to get up to Stella and had stabbed its blade into her chest. The blade came out of her chest, dripping with blood. The red essence slowly spread over the top of Stella's Barrier Jacket as said woman began to drop out of the sky, Raising Heart falling helplessly next to her as she dropped it.

"Stella!" Linith cried, flying after her. She managed to catch her, stumbling onto the ground. "Stella!" The cat familiar held her close to her body. There was no response. The brown-haired woman's eyes were shut and the blood was spreading.

Catalaya froze at the sight, her eyes widen. She just couldn't believe what she saw. Did Stella get hurt? Not to mention _stabbed_?! "What…" The red clad woman tightened her grip on Graf Eisen.

 **"Explosion. Raketenform."**

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Catalaya screamed. She smashed everything she could hit with all her strength. She used the boost of Graf Eisen's missile form to spin around, bursting everything she hit in a single shot. A moment later, after she had that rampage, tons of scrap metal covered the ground while some smoke puffed upwards.

Catalaya looked around to find Stella and Linith among the mess. She found the cat woman ripping off her jacket and used it to wipe her Master's blood off, but it was no use. The blood was still spreading. The familiar decided to try healing the wound a little with the Physical Heal spell.

"Stella!" the red mage yelled, running over to the duo. Catalaya collapsed on her knees beside Linith.

Stella made a small, soft moan as her eyes slowly opened.

"Stella, I… I'm so sorry! S-Sind Sie okay?" Catalaya rattled on with an extremely nervous voice.

"I'm sorry…", Stella said weakly, some blood now ran down from the corner of her mouth. "It was…my mis…take… Are you…two okay, Ca…talaya, Lin…ith?"

"We're fine!" Catalaya yelled. "Help's on the way! Just hang in there, Stella!"

Stella was slowly falling into asleep by exhaustion and the warmth from Linith's healing spell.

"Don't fall asleep, Stella! Stay awake! Listen to our voices!" Linith demanded when she saw what her Master was about to do.

"But I…I'm so tired…", Stella mumbled weakly.

Catalaya panicked before she let a holographic screen appear beside her and pushed the button "Emergency". It connected to every mage, Autobot, some of the NEST's walkie-talkies, and even the headquarters.

"It's Catalaya! W-We have an emergency! S-S-St-Stella is d-d-deadly injured and needs me-medical attention RIGHT NOW!" The red mage couldn't help but yell out the last two words in desperation.

Everyone who heard the message couldn't believe it, especially Optimus and StarDivine. Was it really true?

Just then, StarDivine and Jolt had reached the trio and transformed into their bipedal forms. When StarDivine looked down at the ground, she yelped out in fear. It was true after all.

"No… CARRIER!" the yellow/golden femme cried out.

"We need to get her back to NEST at once", Jolt said.

"Then we have to teleport her to HQ", Linith said as a big brown Mid-Childa magic circle appeared under her.

"You are not anywhere without me or Sire!" StarDivine exclaimed. "He is on his way now."

"Then he better hurry up or we have to leave without him", Linith said before looking around. "Where's Raising Heart?"

Catalaya got up with shaking legs and looked around before she saw the cracked staff lying on the ground. She ran over and picked it up.

 **"Is my master…all right?"**

"S-She will be… I hope", Catalaya held back the sobs.

 **"All right…"**

The red mage walked back to Linith and let Raising Heart turn herself into Standby Mode. At the same time, a familiar Peterbilt drove up before it transformed into the mighty Prime. But being a leader or not, the sight of his bleeding mate made his knee joints weak and optics widen in shock and fear.

"No…", he whispered.

"Prepare yourselves for a teleportation", Linith forewarned. "Dimensional Transfer! Destination: NEST!" Magical particles flew upwards from the magic circle as Linith teleported the group back to NEST.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Stella laid on a human bed in the medical bay while Ratchet, Xireana and Jolt began working on her, the Autobots being in their Holoforms. Optimus was there to be nearby his mate and make sure everything went well. Catalaya, StarDivine and Linith were outside watching over Yue and Sesshomaru with Wheelie, but they were all worried for Stella and the baby.

Unfortunately, the doctors had to take Stella into surgery. The news made the Energon in Optimus's wires freeze into ice.

"Is it…that bad?" the Prime asked.

Xireana sighed sadly. "Stella took a blade to the chest which pierced her lung and came very close to her heart. If Linith hadn't caught her, she would have broken a few bones. And she has lost lots of blood. And what's even worse, she might never wake up again…"

Optimus's expression turned into pure fear by the news. "And…the Sparkling? Is it…safe?"

Xireana looked unsure. "Klarwind said the baby is okay…for now. If we don't make a blood transfusion soon, both of them might not be able to survive."

"Xireana, get your aft over here and help us!" Ratchet yelled from the operation table.

"Stella is still losing blood, and fast", Jolt mentioned.

"Don't yell! I'm coming!" Xireana yelled before running back to the duo.

Optimus felt the tug to get closer to Stella and stay by her side through the operation. He transformed into Alt mode before activating his human Holoform. He walked slowly over and reached out for his mate's hand. When he grabbed Stella's hand, it felt cold since the warmth of Stella's body was slowly fading away. Optimus couldn't hold back a tear that ran down his cheek.

"Please, Stella… Come back to me…to us…", he mumbled. "I need you… We all need you…" He glanced at the belly where the child was being held and protected. "And…our Sparkling too…"

Ratchet grabbed Optimus's arm and pulled him away from Stella. "Prime, I know you're worried about Stella, but you can't stay by her side right no-"

"She _needs_ me, Ratchet", Optimus growled. "I'm not going to leave her or the Sparking's side."

Xireana had noticed something when Optimus had touched Stella's hand. "Hey guys-"

"But we need every space so we can save her and the Sparkling!" Ratchet yelled.

"Listen-", Xireana tried again.

"And I need to remain by Stella's side!" Optimus yelled.

"Hey-", Xireana was losing her patience.

"You'll only be in the way for us if you-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Xireana grabbed Ratchet's wrench from his lab coat and whacked the two arguing Autobots. The two Holoforms held their sore heads while groaning in pain. Xireana glared holes into their bodies. Jolt just stared at the scene in front of him.

"What the slag is wrong with you, femme?!" Ratchet exclaimed in anger.

"What is wrong with me? I have just figured out Stella's strange pains and you two are arguing like two kindergarten babies while we have a _deadly_ situation here!" Xireana exclaimed.

The two Holoforms stared at the woman with widen eyes. Did they hear her correctly?

"You've figured out why Stella had those strange feelings?" Optimus asked.

Xireana nodded, "The baby showed signs when Optimus held Stella's hand. It's like it could feel his presence through the connection. And we have forgotten a very important point."

"Which is?" Ratchet muttered.

"The child is half-human and half-Cybertronian."

Ratchet realized immediately where Xireana was going with the point. "By the All Spark, how could we miss that?!"

"What?" Optimus questioned, not getting the point.

"We Cybertronians have Energon as the humans have blood. But a half-human and half-Cybertronian might not just need blood but also Energon in order of grow up properly!" Ratchet explained very rapidly.

Optimus tried to keep up with Ratchet and actually managed for once. "So you mean-"

"Yes, Optimus. We're going to transfer some of your Energon into Stella and replace it with the blood she has lost, or maybe a bit more", Ratchet nodded. "And also sew a small piece of your Spark in her heart so she'll be able to handle the Energon."

"I'll do _anything_ to save my mate and Sparkling", Optimus said with determination before the two of the dismissed their Holoforms to transform back into bipedal modes.

Ratchet led Optimus to a Cybertronian-sized berth and made him lie down. "I'm going to put you into stasis lock so you won't feel any pain." Optimus just nodded before he relaxed and let his CMO do the work.

Ratchet put him into stasis lock. Jolt and Xireana ran to get the right equipment for the transfusion. Ratchet cut out a small piece of Optimus's Spark while Jolt inserted a thin plastic tube into an Energon vein inside Optimus. Xireana had the other end inserted into Stella's vein and gave the OK. Jolt nodded and let the blood transfusion machine do its magic. Meanwhile, Ratchet gave the piece of Spark to his blue assistant to transform and activate his Holoform before he continued his work on Stella. He took the piece of Spark from Jolt and sew it into Stella's heart while Xireana had a holographic screen in front of her to keep track of the transfusion. Jolt stood beside Optimus and the transfusion machine and waited for the sign to stop the machine. Everyone held their breaths while they concentrated on healing Stella.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

It has been four days since Stella got injured, but the surgery was a success. However, Stella was in coma making everyone worry about her. Optimus was back online, but he refused to leave Stella's side. Ratchet gave up trying to kick the Prime out of the medical bay. He understood Optimus's pain and fear. Linith and StarDivine would visit the medical bay five times in a day to see if Stella was awake or not.

Everyone in NEST was actually depressed by the sad incident. By everyone, that meant the NEST soldiers, the Autobots and the mages. They didn't seem to have any motivation to fight against the Decepticons or the other countries where they were needed.

The ones who felt most bad for this were Linith and Catalaya. They have been there right beside Stella and yet they couldn't protect her. They blamed themselves and even asked once Ironhide if he could shoot them. Of course, the weapons specialist didn't kill them, but he told them strictly to not keep moping around. But even though he said that, he was also moping around. Not even his shiny explosive "toys" cheered him up anymore.

The familiar and the red mage decided to go and apologize to Stella, even though she was sleeping and might not be able to hear them. The two of them stepped into the medical bay and got greeted by an unexpected sight.

Optimus, Ratchet, StarDivine and Jolt in their Holoforms, Xireana, Wheelie, Yue, and Sesshomaru stood around Stella's bed and looked at her with hopeful eyes. Linith and Catalaya ran over to them, believing she was awake.

But no. Stella was still in coma, breathing through an oxygen mask. So what was the commotion about?

"What's going on?" Linith asked.

"Optimus said he saw Stella's hand twitch in her sleep. It's a good sign because she might wake up soon", Ratchet explained with a hopeful voice.

Optimus held Stella's left hand while StarDivine held the woman's right hand. Both of them prayed to Primus to make Stella wake up from the coma. Linith walked over to Optimus and placed her hand onto Optimus's. Catalaya walked around the bed and laid her hand onto StarDivine's.

"Stella… I'm sorry for not protecting you… I am your familiar… It's my responsibility to make sure my Master's all right… I…I failed you…", Linith couldn't hold back the tears and let them fall as she sobbed. Optimus rubbed the cat-woman's backside with his free hand as comfort.

Catalaya sobbed, "It's… It's my f-fault… I-I didn't see wh-where the cl-closest gadgets were a-and let them hu-hurt you…" StarDivine patted the red mage on her head, holding back her own tears.

Xireana held Yue close to her with tears in her eyelids. Ratchet had an arm wrapped around Xireana's waist and pulled the two female to his chest. Jolt remained unemotional, but his mouth twitched into a sad expression. Wheelie was riding on Sesshomaru, but kept looking down to hide his own sad optics.

A cough from the bed grabbed everyone's attention and they quickly looked down. Stella's hands were twitching again along with her eyes. Everyone held their breaths and waited for the moment. And the moment came.

Stella fluttered her eyes open, but very slowly. Her eyesight was pretty hard since she didn't wear her glasses, but she managed to make out the dark blue hair of Optimus's Holoform and StarDivine's golden hair.

Stella couldn't help but cough weakly while she spoke. "Op… Cough! Opti…mus… Star…Divine… Cough!"

"Carrier!" StarDivine cried out happily.

"Stella!" everyone else exclaimed happily, except Yue and Sesshomaru.

Optimus hugged his mate immediately, forgetting she had bandages, bruises and cuts all over her. Stella's face brightened, but couldn't hold back a groan when Optimus hugged her too tight. Optimus realized what he was doing and pulled himself back.

"I'm sorry", he apologized.

"It's… Cough! It's fine… Cough! Cough!" Stella coughed.

"I suggest you not to speak so much", Ratchet said. "Your lung got punctured and you're just straining it if you keep talking."

"Okay… Cough! But I need… Cough! Cough! …Raisi… Cough!"

Linith dug her hand into her pocket and held up Raising Heart by its necklace. She put it on the nightstand beside Stella's bed before grabbing her Master's glasses and put them onto her face.

"Stella… I'm sorry!" Linith suddenly bowed to her Master.

"Me too!" Catalaya bowed as well.

Stella moved gently her head to the left to see the red mage and then to the right to look at her familiar. _"What are you two…apologizing for?"_

"We…We couldn't protect you…and let our guards down…", Linith explained.

"So… We blame ourselves for the incident! Pl-Please forgive us!" Catalaya exclaimed.

The others remained quiet to hear Stella's answer, or even some rage. But the rage never came. Stella couldn't be angry for something they weren't blamed for.

 _"Listen, Linith, Cata… It wasn't your fault that I got injured. It's my own fault for…engaging in battle at all during my pregnancy…"_ , Stella trailed off before she started panicking. _"The baby! Is it safe?!"_

"Calm down, Stella", Xireana said. "The baby's all right."

Stella sighed in relief. _"Thank God…"_ She turned back to her familiar and Catalaya. _"As I said… It's none of your fault. Linith, you didn't fail me at all. Both of you was busy trying to take down…the gadgets while I prepared for the Exelion Buster spell… I didn't expect…being so exhausted and weak…"_

"But, Stella…", Catalaya still tried to take the blame.

 _"No… Please don't blame yourselves anymore…!"_ Stella persisted. _"I overdid it. With work, with training…with so many things during these few years. I need to learn to take it easy."_

"That's true, but…", Linith spoke.

 _"And we all knew those gadgets could…make themselves invisible. I didn't react fast enough…"_ , Stella paused for a few seconds. _"So…I'll ask you only one more time…stop blaming yourselves for this."_

Linith and Catalaya looked at each other and had a private talk through telepathy before they turned back to Stella. "We promise", the two of them said simultaneously.

Stella only replied with a smile before Ratchet cleared his throat. "Now that Stella is awake, I need to tell her some important information. I'll ask you all nicely, except you three, Optimus, StarDivine and Linith, to leave the med bay."

The group complied and walked out of the medical bay. The others watched them until the doors closed. Stella turned back to Ratchet. _"What's the matter, Ratchet…?"_

Ratchet was a bit hesitant, but then spoke up. "I'll summary it shortly. You were losing a lot of blood so we had no other choice but to insert some of Optimus's Energon into your system. _AFTER_ we figured out the reason why you had those undescribed feelings."

 _"The baby needed Energon because it's half-Cybertronian?"_ Stella replied.

The three Holoforms stared at her with widen eyes. "Did you figure it out before? Why didn't you tell us?" Optimus questioned.

 _"Actually… I didn't think of it… Only now when Ratchet mentioned the key word…"_ , Stella replied.

"You are a quick-thinker, Carrier", StarDivine pointed out.

"ANYWAY!" Ratchet said loudly. "I also discovered something _interesting_ yesterday when I took a sample of your new blood." He fetched a human-sized data pad and held it in front of Stella after she sat up with some help by Optimus and StarDivine. "These cells here…" Ratchet pointed on the screen. "…are alive, but not growing. The piece of Optimus's Spark we had sewn into your heart to make the Energon able to function normally in your system not only affected the blood but also the cells."

Stella felt tired to think of the conclusion. _"Your point?"_

"Optimus's Spark has stopped your body from allowing its cells from growing and reproducing, they are mimicking his own growth process; which means that you will grow only as he does."

Stella felt her eyes widen when she realized what Ratchet was trying to explain. _"You mean… I am…"_

"Stella is not aging?" Linith asked.

"I would say; she's become _immortal_ ", Ratchet replied.

"You mean Carrier will not die by age?" StarDivine asked.

Ratchet nodded, "Correct. But she can still die by hurting herself or by a disease or a virus… One thing for sure, she's not aging anymore."

Stella was in a shock status by the news. * _I'm not going to die by aging? I'll live as long as I don't die in another way?_ *

She felt someone squeeze her hand. She turned slowly to right and saw Optimus look at her with a growing smile. Stella realized she wouldn't leave Optimus by the aging. She would live as long as he would, or if she would suddenly die in the ways Ratchet mentioned. It was going to be difficult for her to live longer than the human life span, but she had her Autobot family to support her.

Now it was less a month left for the little miracle to enter the world, and Stella was quite excited to see her and Optimus's child.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Translations from German to English:**

 **Stehlenkönigin = "Stealing Queen"**

 **Insekt = "Insect"**

 **Hammerform = "Hammer Form"**

 **Meister = "Master"**

 **Etwas nicht identifizierte nähert. = "Something unidentified is approaching."**

 **Schwalbefliegen = "Flying Swallow"**

 **Gigantform = "Giant Form"**

 **Giganthammer = "Gigant Hammer"**

 **Raketenform = "Missile Form"**

 **Sind Sie okay? = "Are you okay?"**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Seth Lydiksen belongs to** _ **PJ-NCIS-TF-26**_ **.**

 **Ashley Coursce belongs to** _ **Madsluads**_ **.**

 **Dia Staris belongs to** _ **Princess Serenity Angel**_ **.**

 **Xireana Morimaru, Yue, and Sesshomaru belong to** _ **Xireana Prime**_ **.**

 **Calista Meredith belongs to** _ **Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal**_ **.**

 **Catalaya DeRosa belongs to** _ **Latina shewolf**_ **.**

 **Anna Carter belongs to** _ **PrimesSPARROW**_ **.**

 **Alice Doll belongs to** _ **Springflowerangel**_ **.**


	9. A Little Miracle

**The chapter begins in Stella's POV.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any Transformers characters or Devices/characters from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha! I only own my OCs!

 **Ninth Month: May – A Little Miracle**

I have been in the medical bay since last month. My wounds were healing, but my ability to walk had decreased. It was mostly because of the pain in my chest and my big belly. Since my lung was still healing, I spoke mostly through telepathy.

The child could come any day now. Xireana had prepared everything for the birth and checked the belly often with Klarwind. Sometimes, I would practice to walk and stand with bars along with her or someone else, depending on who was in the medical bay.

I sat often and watched video clips on holographic screens to keep up with the training for the mages and the investigation about the gadgets. People came to the medical bay for some chat before moving on. I knew they did it to make me feel better.

Optimus, StarDivine and Linith came often to just be there by my side. We talked about everything we came up with, but the main topic was always the baby. I started to feel excited by each day, but also a bit scared. Both Ratchet and Xireana suggested the best method to give birth to the child in my condition was with C-Section. It was hard for me to accept the idea at first, but in the end I gave in.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

I sat at the edge of the bed with the bars in front of me. Xireana stood there right beside me whenever I needed support. I grabbed the bars and put my feet on the floor. I took a deep breathe before I left the bed and tried to stand up fully. I managed to keep myself up for around 10 seconds before I sat down on the bed again.

Xireana nodded with impression. "You're getting better, but still don't overdo it."

 _"I'll be careful"_ , I nodded.

Ratchet was in his office beside the medical bay, working on a special microchip. While I have been in bed and only been able to communicate through telepathy, I found out a way to somehow make Yue able to speak. She didn't have to speak verbally, but she could be able to speak through telepathy. Xireana's eyes had widened in shock and happiness when she heard the wonderful news and, since Ratchet seemed to have a soft spot for her, he began working with the microchip with instructions and details I had given to him from my own documents. The microchip would get implanted into Yue's brain and after that… Well, we would hope the operation would be a success.

Speaking of Yue, she began drawing pictures with Wheelie and showed them to me when she was in the medical bay. There were bright and colorful pictures like flower meadows, the sea just outside of the base, and even the Cybertronians.

Today, she had drawn me, Optimus in his true form and a child between the two of us. Yue had added long brown hair on the baby which meant the child was a girl. I had smiled and patted her head while thanking her.

Yue had smiled and ripped out the picture of her block and gave it to me. So the drawing stood now on the nightstand beside my bed.

The door to the medical bay opened when William walked in. He had a folder in his hand as he approached my bed where I was sitting. "Hi, Stella. How are you feeling?"

 _"Terrible fine…"_ , I replied sarcastically, gaining laughs from the Major and Xireana. _"I'm getting nervous by each day. The baby can come anytime now."_

William sat down beside me. "Sarah told me she felt the same thing when she was waiting for Annabelle."

"And me when I waited for Yue", Xireana said before checking a list on a holographic screen. "I need to go on a small errand in Sydney. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Then who will watch over her?" William nodded towards me.

"I asked Alice to come and take my place. You think you can stay with Stella until she arrives?" Xireana asked the man.

"No problem", William replied. "Besides, I need to speak with her."

"All right then", Xireana took off her lab coat and replaced it with a spring jacket. "If something's wrong, or the baby might come, call me."

 _"I will"_ , I nodded.

William waited until Xireana left the medical bay before he pulled out a few papers from the folder. "I did what you asked me for", he began.

 _"Searching for information about Scaglietti?"_ I questioned.

"Correct. Sadly, it isn't much, but at least something", William nodded. "Jail Scaglietti was a scientist who worked on a long-time project to make combat cyborgs by some sort of cybernetic implants."

 _"Such high technology? Normal scientists wouldn't be able to reach that level yet!"_ I replied in shock. _"Unless…"_

"Unless he has some sort of magic like you", William added.

 _"It doesn't make sense. A normal human could never receive such magic unless it's an alien who_ do _use magic or a powerful artifact like the All Spark-"_

"Scaglietti is _not_ an alien", William interrupted me. "I checked out if he was registered as existing, and he sure is. When the government found out his illegal project, they sent the police to arrest him and confiscate the project to destroy them. But they came too late. Scaglietti had escaped along with his project and documents. And that was around 10 years ago."

 _"How old was he then?"_ I asked.

"Around 35. If he's still alive, which he probably is, he would be 45 now."

 _"Any relatives?"_

"No. Scaglietti had somehow hacked into the government's main computers and removed information about relatives. He was probably scared the relatives would tell the government where he could be hiding."

The doors opened once again. This time it was Alice and the little dragon Friedrich. "Hi, Lennox…", Alice greeted a bit shyly. Friedrich snorted as greeting.

"Hello, Alice, Fried", William stood up from the bed. "Well, that was all I wanted to tell. I'll let you keep this folder if you want to check some more information." He placed the folder on the nightstand.

 _"Okay. Thank you"_ , I smiled.

"No problem. See you later, girls!"

William left the medical bay, leaving me, Alice and Fried alone. We looked at each other before Alice sat down on a chair beside my bed. Fried sat down on the bed between me and his Master.

"How are you feeling today, Stella?" Alice asked.

I shrugged, _"The same. But I'm getting tired of speaking through telepathy."_

"Then why don't you try to talk verbally?" Alice questioned.

 _"Because Ratchet and Xireana told me it will only strain my hurt lung now while it's recovering"_ , I explained.

Alice hummed before she looked around for a moment. I've heard from her she had lost her little sister in cancer. The sister was only 8 years old. I knew how it felt like when you lost a family member who had cancer. My paternal grandfather also died by cancer when I was around 9 years old.

Since then, Alice had hated hospitals so I felt sorry for her to be with me in the medical bay. It looked precisely as a hospital, if you ignore the tools and berths for Cybertronians.

Alice turned back her attention to me as I patted Fried's head. "Want to talk about something?"

I smiled, _"Why not?"_

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

An hour went by with just talking. Linith joined us about 15 minutes ago when I suddenly felt something wet around my lower region. I looked down and moved the covers to take a closer look. Linith and Alice followed my actions before we all gasped when we saw the bed was wet.

 _"Did…my water just break?"_ I questioned before I started feeling pain from my stomach.

"You're in labor!" Alice cried out in panic. Fried started flying around us, making all sort of sounds.

Linith grabbed my hand quickly. "Calm down, Stella. No panic!"

"What shall we do?! Xireana is not back yet!" Alice panicked.

"Calm down, Alice!" Linith yelled at the poor woman. "Run to Ratchet's office and get him here! I'll call Xireana and Optimus! Now hurry!"

I couldn't focus on details. The pain was killing me! And it hurt twice as bad because of my injury in my chest.

"Li-Linith…", I gasped verbally.

"Don't talk! Help's on the way", Linith rubbed my hand in comfort.

"It hurts… AH!" I cried out for real when I felt another contraction.

The doors opened with a bang as Ratchet, Jolt and Optimus got inside while transforming into their Alt modes and activating their Holoforms. Ratchet and Jolt ran to prepare the tools for the C-Section while Optimus took over Linith's place and grabbed my shaking hand.

"O-Optimus…", I whined.

"Shh… I am here now", Optimus tried to comfort me.

"It…hurts…", I mumbled.

"Where is that femme?!" Ratchet cried out in frustration. "Didn't Linith call her or what?"

The doors opened once again before we heard Xireana's voice. "Thanks for calling, Linith." Linith must have walked out as Xireana entered the medical bay. "Don't start anything without me, or else-"

"We were about when you just entered! Hurry up now!" Ratchet yelled back.

 **Normal POV**

The doctors began hooking up Stella to many machines and placed an oxygen tube on her sweating face. Optimus watched as the doctors walked forward and back with tools, noticing sharp knives for the C-Section. He cringed at the sharp tools, but it was necessary since Stella couldn't make a natural birth for their child.

"We're going to put you into sleep now with anesthesia, Stella", Xireana told her Commander. "You won't feel any pain during your sleep."

"Okay…", Stella nodded, her eyes getting heavy by the sudden tiredness.

Optimus squeezed his mate's hand. "You will be fine. And after this… We'll become a family."

Stella nodded, "Yes…" She closed her eyes, finally falling asleep.

"Vitals all good", Jolt reported.

Ratchet and Xireana nodded before taking place on each side of Stella with tools in their hands. Optimus cringed when his CMO began making the necessary cut into Stella's skin. He focused on Stella's peaceful face as she slept. Her eyelids moved a little, like she could feel a bit pain from the cut. But the two doctors had completely sterilized the area, so it might have been by another reason.

"I spotted her!" Ratchet said after a short moment.

Optimus looked up when he heard the news. Her? Was his and Stella's Sparkling a girl? A femmeling?

Ratchet held in the air a little upside down baby with blood covering her tiny body, hair being chocolate brown as her mother's matted to her head from the fluids in her mother's womb.

Xireana blocked Optimus's view for a second as she cleaned out the baby's throat immediately. Then the Prime heard as the baby began to wail. He didn't expect the cry being that loud, but he would never forget the first sound of his daughter.

"Xireana, Jolt, stitch up Stella while I examine the baby for a minute", Ratchet said with a small smile.

"Why?" Optimus questioned, feeling his father instincts washing over his frame and processor.

"No need to worry, my friend. I'm just going to take a small sample of blood and a quick scan", Ratchet assured. The baby began to squirm in his hands as the CMO took her to a small desk for further examination.

Xireana and Jolt began stitching up Stella while a small holographic screen appeared beside Xireana, showing Linith's worried face. " _Ehh… Xireana?_ "

The doctor sighed before looking up. "What is it now, Linith?"

" _There's a crowd gathering here outside of the med bay. The news about the baby has spread very quickly and now almost everyone wants to visit and see the child._ "

"Tell them they might get permission to enter, but not yet. We're stitching up Stella now", Xireana replied.

" _Oh, okay. I will not disturb anymore_ ", Linith said before the holographic screen disappeared, making the doctor focus on her work.

"Will she be all right?" Optimus asked.

Xireana didn't look up, but she had a smile on her lips. "Stella's all fine. After we stitch her, she will wake up."

Optimus felt relief wash over him before he turned his eyes back on his mate. She looked so peaceful in sleep, like she never got hurt.

Suddenly, a baby wrapped in a pink blanket was in his arms. He looked down at his daughter as she made some noise in her sleep. "My little one", he whispered.

Xireana, Jolt and Ratchet smiled at the new father before the female doctor started patting Stella's cheeks softly while removing the oxygen tube. "Stella, wake up."

 **Stella's POV**

It felt like I was sleeping for eternity. Everything was dark and black, a bit intimidating. I had felt some sort of weak pain during the sleeping, but ignored it.

I heard a woman's voice call me to wake up. I felt myself stir as I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was hazy for a moment before my eyes could adjust to the surrounding.

Xireana placed my glasses onto my face before she helped me sit up. "Slept well, Sleepy Beauty?" she smiled.

"Y-Yes…", I replied with a raspy voice.

A small sound reminding me of an infant made me turn slightly to the right. Optimus sat there beside me with the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face and a pair of watery eyes as he looked down on a bundle in his arms. He looked up, still with his pretty smile, and held up the bundle. I felt my eyes widen in surprise, but then I couldn't hold back my own big smile and my eyes got watery. There was our child… A little girl… Sleeping in the arms of her father.

I held out my arms carefully. "C-Can I…?"

With a silent nod, Optimus placed our girl wrapped in the pink blanket in my arms, brushing his fingers across the baby's head. I brought the baby up to my chest as I looked down at her. She made some sounds as she slept, but I felt the most wonderful feeling ever. Did it felt like this when you became a parent to your own child?

Ratchet walked up to us. "Are you feeling well enough to get some visitors?"

Optimus and I exchanged glances before I nodded. "Yes, but let us start with two at the time, and StarDivine and Linith first of all", Optimus replied.

"Of course; family members first of all", Ratchet grinned. "Xireana!"

"I got it! Keep your voice down!" Xireana yelled back as she walked towards the medical bay's doors.

 ***Insert Song: "I Wanna Grow Old With You" by Westlife***

The baby in my arms began moving a little and made a bit louder sounds. I looked down and saw she was moving her arms around, her mouth trembling.

"I think you woke her up, Ratchet", Optimus told the CMO Autobot.

"My apologizes", Ratchet sweat dropped.

We could hear the murmurs from outside of the medical bay when Xireana opened the doors. People asked questions and some of them groaned when Xireana told them only two could visit at the same time. StarDivine in her Holoform and Linith walked up to us as the doctor closed the doors.

StarDivine got watery eyes when she saw her little sister. "Primus, she is so…beautiful…"

Linith removed her small hat so we could see her ears had dropped down a little as she held a smile on her lips. "Congratulations, Stella, Optimus… I'm so happy in this moment."

 **Another day without your smile  
Another day just passes by**

Now our little baby girl began whimpering out of hunger. I shushed her while rocking her gently left to right and right to left.

Optimus, Linith and StarDivine followed Xireana to a desk where she had prepared the ingredients to make a small bottle of gruel for the baby. The trio followed the instructions as Xireana both showed and told them how to make a bottle. Ratchet decided to occupy himself by cleaning the tools the doctors had used.

Jolt walked up to me with a small smile. "Congratulations."

I returned the smile. "Thank you, Jolt..."

"I suggest you not to move around so much after the C-Section. You might tear up the stitches", Jolt told me.

I nodded, understanding. "How long will the…cut take to heal?" I was slowly realizing it didn't hurt so much when I spoke verbally.

"I would say 3-4 months", Jolt replied.

 **But now I know how much it means**

 **For you to stay right here with me  
The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger**

My three other family members came back to us, Optimus holding a small bottle full of gruel. He gave it to me as I shifted my baby into a better position so she wouldn't choke on the gruel. I placed the bottle up against the baby's mouth. The baby opened her mouth and began sucking gently on the nipple. I felt love and happiness rush through my body as I watched my baby girl sucking the bottle.

"Have you decided on a name yet, Carrier, Sire?" StarDivine asked.

Optimus chuckled, "I believe Stella has the answer." He turned towards me. "Have you decided, love?"

 **But it hurts so bad I can't take it any longer**

I nodded as I kept watching the little baby in my arms. "Aurora…"

"Aurora…", Optimus repeated. "I like it… Very much."

"I agree, it's a beautiful name", Linith smiled.

"And it is a unique name. Not so many humans are called that", StarDivine pointed out.

I nodded in agreement as I watched my daughter still sucking the bottle. In my arms laid a miracle I never thought was possible.

My and Optimus's daughter; Aurora Gyllenberg Prime.

 **I want to grow old with you  
I want to die lying in your arms  
I want to grow old with you  
I want to be looking in your eyes  
I want to be there for you, sharing everything you do  
I want to grow old with you**

 **A thousand miles between us now  
It causes me to wonder how  
Our love tonight remains so strong  
It makes our risk right all along  
The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger  
But it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer**

 **I want to grow old with you**  
 **I want to die lying in your arms**  
 **I want to grow old with you**  
 **I want to be looking in your eyes**  
 **I want to be there for you, sharing everything you do**  
 **I want to grow old with you**

 **Things can come and go**  
 **I know but**  
 **Baby I believe**  
 **Something's burning strong between us**  
 **Makes it clear to me**

 **I want to grow old with you**  
 **I want to die lying in your arms**  
 **I want to grow old with you**  
 **I want to be looking in your eyes**  
 **I want to be there for you, sharing everything you do**  
 **I want to grow old with you**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Third book done and over! Finally I can now focus and finish the fourth book. I don't know when I will have the first chapter up, but definitely at the beginning of August.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Seth Lydiksen belongs to** _ **PJ-NCIS-TF-26**_ **.**

 **Ashley Coursce belongs to** _ **Madsluads**_ **.**

 **Dia Staris belongs to** _ **Princess Serenity Angel**_ **.**

 **Xireana Morimaru, Yue, and Sesshomaru belong to** _ **Xireana Prime**_ **.**

 **Calista Meredith belongs to** _ **Zeng Xiao Long Sunstar Crystal**_ **.**

 **Catalaya DeRosa belongs to** _ **Latina shewolf**_ **.**

 **Anna Carter belongs to** _ **PrimesSPARROW**_ **.**

 **Alice Doll belongs to** _ **Springflowerangel**_ **.**


End file.
